Fighting The Shame
by Phantom Vices
Summary: When left alone on an island.... you start to develop feelings for someone that you've never thought possible. Expecially if that person is a lying crook. DuncanXGwen
1. Isolated

A.N : Hey This Is Zane B. Here. This is sort of a "What If?" story. It covers the secret relationship of Duncan and Gwen that starts to develop near the end of Season 1. Just remember, this is a "What If?", so please.... no nasty comment on the couple I chose.

P.S. Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, repeat **Not**, own Total Drama Island or its Characters. Teletoon owns them, cause trust me, If I owned them... there would be a lot more Fights, Challenges, Cursing, and Romance.

Now, On with the story...........

_**Fighting The Shame**_

Chapter 1: Isolated

Duncan's P.O.V

I sat on the steps and watched as they pulled- No Dragged- LeShawna off of the place we've called our temporary home for the pass 5 to 6 weeks. It was kinda random to see my, I guess I would call her, friend get dragged off the island without any reason why. Gwen tried to grab LeShawna from the two camera men, but was scared off by Chief's glare. I chuckled to myself. To think that Gwen, after facing that Psycho killer alone, would still be scared of Chief. I gaze at the stars for a few seconds and sigh.

I don't want to admit it, but I kind of miss Courtney. I mean sure we've have our fights and disagreements, but ever since she kissed me...She's been stuck on my mind. I shake my head, trying to get those out of my head, and my attention is brought back to Gwen who is now sitting on the edge of the "Dock Of Shame" watching the boat take LeShawna to some distant area. I sigh and stand. Time to cheer her up.

Normal P.O.V

Gwen sighed as she watched the steamboat disappear into the distance. "You look like you need someone to talk to....", she heard a deep voice say from behind her. Gwen turned her head to see her friend Duncan. He walked down the dock and sat besides her, as she sighed and turned her head. "I feel like I've lost every one I can talk to. Well besides you and Owen", Gwen said, focusing on a duck sitting in the water. "I hear ya, Sweet Heart...", Duncan replied, patting her on the back.

"I mean with LeShawna gone I'm pretty much left with that bitch, Heather", Gwen exclaimed, laying back on the dock. Duncan nodded, also laying on the dock. " I kind of miss home...", she said, observing the stars. Duncan turned his head to look at her, "Really?". " Well.... yea. I mean at home, I wouldn't be doing these stupid challenges", Gwen answered before looking at him, "What about you?". Duncan shrugged. "Not really. I practically live in Juve"he answered sitting up. Gwen nodded before yawning. " I'm a little tired tonight...", She said standing up, "Guess I'll turn in early....".

"Your welcome to stay in our cabin...", Duncan replied, before the air was filled with a fowl stench. Gwen and Duncan looked towards the cabins to see Owen eating beans. "I think I'll pass that offer tonight...", Gwen said, giggling a little. Duncan smiled at her, "There's that smile that I know...". He turned around and headed towards the Guy's Cabin. "See ya, Sweet Heart....", he shouted back at her. Gwen smiled, "Good night, Duncan....".

_**The Next Day**_

Gwen's P.O.V

The morning sun woke me up from my peaceful slumber. I was actually happy to get up this morning. After my little talk with Duncan, I started feeling better. I sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn. I turned my head to look at Heather, who was still sleeping. She had on a sleeping mask, and ear plugs. An idea suddenly popped into my head. I quickly grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, my towel, and my soap. I then closed the curtains and set up a few booby traps, before heading out the door towards the Showers. Heather is gonna have really good surprise waiting for her.

Normal P.O.V

Gwen entered the Shower Cabin and was immediately greeted by a gust of warm air and the sound of running water. She guess that one of the boys had woken up early and decided to get a head start on the day. And by the look of the clothes hanging next to the stall, it was Duncan. Gwen smiled, her thoughts going back to last night. "Hey Duncan, your up early...", Gwen said as she discarded her clothing. Duncan, who was not surprised at the least that someone was in the cabin with him, smirked. "I could say the same for you sweet heart....", he replied.

Gwen stepped inside one of the shower stalls and turned on the hot water. She sighed in relief as the water soon turned warm. "You sound cheerful this morning", Duncan said, as he rinsed the soap off of his body. Gwen shampooed her hair, "Well thanks to you, I actually feel better...". Duncan turned the water off, and grabbed his towel. "Thats good to know, Sweet Heart....", he said, putting on his clothes and stepping out of the stall. "See ya in the dining cabin.., he said before walking out the door.

Gwen put on her clothes and headed out the door. She headed towards the dining cabin when she heard a crash, followed by a loud thud, and then a scream. Gwen laughed, "Guess the queen finally woke up...". She opened the door to the dining to see Duncan and Owen talking, while scarffing down Chief's "Wonderful" waffles. Duncan looked up from where he was sitting and motioned for Gwen to come and sit next to them. She grabs a tray, gets her food and sits down. "Hey, did you guys here that odd sound just a second ago?", Owen asked. Duncan nodded, "Yea, What the hell was that anyway?".

Gwen giggled, "I think we're about to found out in.....3....2....1...". Just then, a greasy, powder covered, limping Heather came dragging into the room. "GWEN!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!", She shouted before falling over. "Nice...", Duncan said, high fiving Gwen.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Duncan's P.O.V

After watching Heather endlessly try to "murder" Gwen for 3 hours straight, I decided to tour the the island. The only time I really ever saw the island fully was during that "Snooze-A-Thon" Challenge that Chris gave us on our 4th day on the island. But with us running so fast, I barely got the chance to look at everything. So I snuck off while Owen was trying to calm Heather down, and walked right into the forest. I watch as the birds fly by, the beavers slap tails, and the moose stands there looking awkward. But what really catches my eye is something carved into the tree.

Its the picture of Courtney I carved into the tree a few weeks ago. I trace the lines with my fingers and sigh. "You sure do miss her, don't you?", a voice said from behind me. I slowly turn my head to see Gwen sketching in her book. I stand up and walk over to her. "When did you...", I try to say but I'm too distracted by the picture she drew. It looked exactly like Courtney and me. "Wow. Your a great artist...", I say without exactly thinking first. She smiles at me. "Thanks Duncan. No one has ever commented on my pictures before...", she said, putting her signature on the picture and handing it to me. I smile at her, "Thanks".

Gwen smiled again, "No problem..". This is the first time I've seen her smile this much. She didn't even smile like this when she was with Trent. In fact she actually has a cute smile...... I quickly shake those thoughts out of my head. "So, we should keep walking...", I say to break the awkward silence, before turning quickly and continuing to walk.

Gwen's P.O.V

I could've swore I just saw Duncan blush just now. No, maybe I'm imagining things, but I have to admit.... he is kinda cute. No Gwen, you shouldn't be thinking like, I mean I have Trent to think about. But Trent has never made me smile this much..... I need to stop thinking about this for awhile. I look up to see that Duncan is a lot farther away then he was before. "Hey, Wait up!!", I shout, before running after him.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Normal P.O.V

Duncan and Gwen spent the last 2 ½ hours walking around the forest until they realized...they had no idea where they were. "Umm, Gwen.....", Duncan said as they looked around at the sun setting sky. "Yea, Duncan?", Gwen replied, leaning against a tree and blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Do you, by any chance, have a map or compass on you... right now?", he asked, turning to look at her. She shook her head, "Nope, Sorry...". Duncan sighed. "At least it couldn't get any worse..",he thought. As if the gods were listening, it began to poor, heavily. "Of course....", Duncan exclaimed, sighing.

"We need to find shelter....", Gwen said, looking around. Duncan looked around, until he spotted a cave a few feet away from them. "Lets go in there..", he said, pointing at the cave's opening. Gwen nods, grabs his hand and pulls him towards the cave. They sit down and watch the rain pour down heavily. Duncan sighs, "We're probably gonna be here for awhile..". Gwen shivers and holds herself. "We'll probably die in a few hours....", Gwen said, her teeth chattering. Duncan looked at her and sighed. "Here...", he said before taking off his shirt and handing it to her. Gwen blushed and put the shirt on over her top.

"But aren't you gonna get sick?", she asked, trying hard not to look at him. Duncan sits next to her, "No, I've been through worst in Juve". Gwen watched as he laid back against a soft rock. Her eyes scanned over his body, from his head to his shoes. Duncan yawned, "I'm kinda tired...". His eye lids began to drop, as he slowly drifted of to the land of slumber. Gwen sighed and laid next to him, looking up at the cave ceiling as she slowly drifted off.

_**The Next Day**_

Duncan's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and began wiping the crust from my eyes. I stretched and tried to sit up, when I felt some extra weight around my abdomen. I look down to see that Gwen was laying her head there. I smiled, this reminds me of that camping challenge that Chris gave us. Courtney looked so cute, laying on me. But Gwen looks cuter than her.......

I shook my head. Why have I been thinking like this lately. Must be all of this mountain fresh air. I gentle shook Gwen awake. As she woke up, she began to look around. I could tell she must've forgotten about what happened, but it would come back to her in a few minutes....... or seconds. She quickly jumped up and turned around. Obviously trying to hide that blushed that had appeared on her face when she figured out where she had been laying a few minutes ago. I smirked before looking out into the opening of the cave. "Hey look, it stopped raining.....".

Normal P.O.V

And Indeed, it had stopped raining. Gwen smiled and stretched, before realizing she still had Duncan's shirt on. "Here......", she said, removing the shirt from her body and handing it to him. "Thanks, Sweet Heart...", he said, putting it on and standing up."We Should probably get back to camp now.", Gwen said, standing up and walking out of the cave. Duncan followed behind her as they tried again to find their way back.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Gwen's P.O.V

It took at least an hour and a half before we made it back to the campsite. It seemed unusually quiet, as we walked towards the Dining cabin. I would never admit this, but I've never been hungrier in my entire life than I am right now. I'd even settle for Chief's day old food. Duncan held the door open for me as we walked in. "Well look who decided to show up for lunch....", Heather said the minute we walked in.

Normal P.O.V

"So did you two lovebirds have a nice night together...", Heather asked, with a grin on her face. Gwen blushed, "Shut up, you fat cow....". Heather gasped before throwing the slop on her plate at her. Gwen dodged it before lunging at Heather. "Girl Fight!!", Duncan and Owen simultaneously shouted as the watched the two girls wrestle on the floor.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Gwen's P.O.V

That Heater is such a BITCH!!!!! I can't stand her, she makes me sick. These thoughts kept running through my heads as I walked around the campsite. Trying to cool myself down a little. A soft thud catches my attention as I turn towards the guys cabin. I look inside the window to see Duncan and Heather on the floor... making Out!! "Oh My God!", I shout. Their heads turned around quickly, looking at me in shock.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Well Thats the end of Chapter 1. Hoped you liked it so far. Don't worry I'm working on the second chapter right now. See ya.....

P.S. Remember to R&R


	2. Artificial

A.N: Hey, This Is Zane B. Here with Chapter two of "Fighting The Shame". I see that I've been getting a lot of reviews and to that I say.... **THANK YOU!!!!! **

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school and stuff like that. Plus my friend wanted me to continue writing a fake story about his life, so that kinda threw me off a bit. Plus I've been working on new Ideas for stories so you can expect some new story series soon.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, repeat **Not**, own Total Drama Island or its Characters. Teletoon and Freshtv. owns them.

P.S. I will be changing my Pen Name Soon. Just in case your wondering why there will be a different name in the author area.

Well, I don't want to start talking.....Typing randomly so.... On with Chapter two....

_**Fighting The Shame**_

Chapter 2: Artificial

Duncan's P.O.V

I got up really early in the morning and quickly made my way to the dining cabin. I had to talk to Gwen about what she saw last night. But why am I going to so much trouble for this one girl. Its not like I've been friends with her for a long time. I guess I just feel like I should at least give her an explanation. I sat up when the door started to open, but sighed when I saw it was only Owen. " Hey Duncan, wassup?", he asked, that same smile he always had starting to blind me. " Nothing man, just waiting for Gw.....someone...', I quickly say, to cover my slip up. "Well it must be Heather,.....", Owen said, catching my attention. " Why, where's Gwen?", I ask, standing up.

"She went walking into the forest about an hour ago", Owen said, grabbing a plate of Oatmeal from the counter. I looked at him, "Why?". "I don't know, something about clearing her head of what she saw. Something like that", Owen said, eating a spoon of the soggy cinnamon flavored oats. I quickly ran out the cabin and into the forest. I think I know where she is.

Normal P.O.V

Gwen sat in front of the cave that she was in just the other day. She had decided to explore the forest again. Except this time, she had decided to draw a map of the area. Gwen sighed and wiped sweat off of her face. "Ahh, all this fresh air should help me clear my mind about...", Gwen began before she was interrupted by the one person she didn't want to see at the moment. "Hey Gwen!!!", Duncan's voice rang out as he ran towards her. Gwen rolled her eyes and stood up, quickly turning around to face him. " What do you want Duncan?", She coldly asked. Duncan ignored her harsh atmosphere and walked towards her.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened last night...", He said while taking huge gasps of air. " Oh...., you mean how you totally disregarded you feelings for Courtney to make out with some backstabbing whore?", Gwen said, taking out the map the she had started and walking away. " Wait, is this what this is about?", he said, catching up to her. " Yes Duncan, this is exactly what its about.", Gwen responded, adding more on to the map. " Why do you care so much about me cheating on Courtney?", Duncan asked, standing in front of her. " Because Duncan I........Your....... Your just so......, forget it...", Gwen forced out, pushing pass and leaving a very confused Duncan.

Gwen's P.O.V

He doesn't even know why I'm mad at him. Of course he doesn't know why I'm mad at him. Hell, I don't even know why I'm mad at him. Its just that.... I feel like he's cheating on me, I mean Courtney, by kissing Heather like that.

Wait.....did I seriously just think that. Me and Duncan, as if! I mean sure he's cute, funny, and cool. But he's a bad boy. But then again that is kinda my type.......Arghh!!!

Duncan's P.O.V

I don't even know why shes so mad at me. I mean, so I'm cheating on Courtney, big wup! I've cheated on plenty of girls before her. Thats one of the reasons I ended up in Juve. Some girl pressed charges, saying I raped her, when it was actually one of my friends. I even tried to get him sent to jail, I mean I do have a heart.

I sighed and began walking back to the cabins. Maybe its just the fact that I was kissing Heather that made Gwen sick. But she shouldn't have reacted like that. I really have to talk to her, and make sure she's okay.

Wait.... why do I care what Gwen thinks about me all of a sudden. Man, this island air must be getting to me.

Normal P.O.V

Gwen walked into her cabin, and scowled. The bitch herself was awake. Heather turned to Gwen and smirked. "Well look what the cat dragged in...", she said, brushing her hair. Gwen rolled he eyes and laid down on her bed. Taking out her diary, she began writing everything that happened down. Heather tried to read it from behind Gwen, earning her an instant glare.

"Don't you have to be a bitch somewhere else?", Gwen asked, closing her diary. "Well, not until 2:00", Heather said, smirking. Gwen sat up and pushed herself off of bed, storming out of the cabin. She sat down on the stairs and sighed. "Just when I thought my summer couldn't get any worse", she thought, looking up into the sky. She looked back down and groaned.

"Oh no, not him again", she said to herself. Duncan walked back into camp, and immediately headed towards Gwen.

"Gwen, I really need to talk to you...", he said when he reached her. Gwen rolled her eyes and stood up, walking back into the cabin. Duncan walked in after her, catching Heather's attention instantly. "What do you want Duncan?", she asked for the second time today, her voice even colder than last time.

"I just wanna......", Duncan said, before noticing that Heather was still in the room. She waved at him and he sighed. "Not now Heather, I'm talking to Gwen", Duncan said, pointing towards the door. She shrugged and headed out, kissing Duncan's cheek before she left.

Gwen frowned and sat down on her bed. "Are you going to listen to me now?", Duncan asked walking over to her She sighed, "I guess I have to now".

Duncan sat down next to her. "When I kissed Heather yesterday, I wasn't thinking about anything. I just wanted a quick fling", he said, making Gwen roll her eyes. "Like that makes it any better...", Gwen said, standing up. "But you're obviously upset because of that", Duncan said, sitting up.

"No, I'm mad because your a lying cheater!", Gwen screamed, turning around to leave. Duncan jumped off of the bed and grabbed her arm. "Duncan, let go of me!", Gwen shouted, trying to pull away from him. "Not until you forget about what happened!", he replied, making her look at him.

They just stared at each other. Nobody made a sound. Their eyes were locked on each other. Gwen's frown turned into a look of wonder and need. Duncan took a deep breath, inhaling Gwen's scent. Duncan grab Gwen's other arm and pushed her up against the wall. His face got closer to hers before he stopped, realizing what he was about to do. He let her go, before running out of the room.

Duncan's P.O.V

I can't believe that just happened. I was alone with her and who knows what may have happened. I looked down and instantly cover myself. It would've been worst if she saw that sticking out. I quickly ran to my cabin. Owen was laying on his bed, and started chuckling when I came in.

"I see Heather made 'little man' excited", Owen said, munching on some chips. "It wasn't Heather who did", I mumbled, so he couldn't hear. But I guess his hearing was better than I thought.

"You mean Gwen did that to you!?", Owen said, jumping off the bed. I sighed and nodded.

"Dude, you are the man!", Owen said smirking. I nervous laughed and walked back out. I really need to get my self together.

I decided to sit on the dock of shame. I felt shameful so this matched my mood, perfectly. I let out a breath and laid back.

The cool air seemed to calm me down a little. I sighed, what has become of me. This reality TV thing is better than I thought it would be. I mean I met straight-laced Courtney, that hottie Lindsey, the sassy yet sexy Lashawna, the bitchy Heather and …......Gwen.

I sat up. I haven't demeaned Gwen in any way this whole season. She's just always been just Gwen to me.

"Hey Hottie!", I heard Heather's voice say from behind me. I looked up to see her towering over me.

"So what did that weird goth girl say to you?", she asked, more as a demand to know than a question.

"Nothing, we just talked about....... the weather", I lied, she didn't need to know about what almost happened.

"Uh Huh", she said, before pushing me into the water. "Your bulge tells me a different story!", She shouted before walking away.

Damn my hormones...............

Normal P.O.V

Heather stormed away from the dock of shame as Duncan pulled himself up. He sighed and dragged himself back to his cabin. Owen watched as he dripped all over the floor. "So I'm guessing you told Heather?", Owen asked, sitting on the floor.

"Not exactly....", Duncan said, changing his clothes.

Gwen's P.O.V

I can't believe what just happened. Duncan almost kissed me..... And I was going to let him.....

I was actually going to let him do it. What is wrong with me, I know he's just going to use me for a thrill. But I feel like I want him. I should have known this would happen after the whole "Psycho Killer Challenge".

_**Flashback**_

Nornal P.O.V

Duncan walked out of the lunch cabin with Gwen following behind him. He looked back and smirked. "Good Job taking care of that Psycho Killer with a Hook, Gwen", He said, waving the fake hook he held. She smiled, "Thanks. Its a good thing I know my horror movies..". "Hey, I heard that a new action-horror movie is coming out in a few weeks..", Duncan said, walking towards the sleeping cabins. "Cool, who knows. if we get voted off quick enough, we can go see it together..", Gwen said.

"Alright its a date then", Duncan said, walking towards the boys cabin. "Umm, its not a date", Gwen said, looking at Duncan. He turned around and smiled. "If you say so", he said winking, and walking into the cabin. Gwen turned around a ran inside, feeling a blush creep up her face.

_**Flashback End**_

Gwen's P.O.V

I guess I just have to face facts...... I may be falling in love with a criminal

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Okay, so that was the end of chapter 2. Hoped you like it. Sorry its not as long as the first chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Hopefully I can get Chapter 3 up faster than this one.

And speaking of changing my Pen Name, it will now be : PhantomCrest777.

R & R.


	3. Reality

A.N. Hey, This Is Phantom. Here with the Third Chapter Of "Fighting The Shame". Sorry for the unscheduled pen name change.

This time I promised that I'd start working on the Chapters faster than the others. And I plan on keeping that promise..... hopefully......

I also promised that some of the chapters would be longer. And I can probably make that happen. As before, **Thanks for all of those reviews!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, repeat **Not**, own Total Drama Island or its Characters. Teletoon and Freshtv. owns them.

_**Fighting The Shame**_

Chapter 3: Reality

Normal P.O.V

Duncan woke up to the sound of banging on the wooden door. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at the digital clock sitting on the counter. "3:34 AM....", Duncan muttered to himself, jumping off of his top bunk bed. "Who the hell wakes someone up at 3:30 in the morning....", he shouted before tossing the door open.

There stood Gwen in her night gown. She looked torn, and heartbroken. Gwen looked up into Duncan's eyes, and immediately smiled. "Duncan, I can't take it anymore...", she said walking in. Duncan looked at her, moving back a little to give her space. "What are you talking about?". "Us, Duncan... I'm talking about us", Gwen replied, looking at him.

"What do you mean us. There is no us....", Duncan said, walking over to a vacant bed and sitting down. Gwen sat down next to him. "Thats what I mean..... ", she said, looking down. "Wait... what...", Duncan asked, looking over at her. She turned her head to face him, "Let me show you...".

Before he even realized what was happening, Gwen had pushed him back onto the bed. She placed her lips over his, kissing him deeply. Duncan closed his eyes and pulled her body on to his. They kissed passionately, holding each other close. Duncan ran his hand up and down her back This went on for about 7 minutes, but to them, it felt like 7 hours. Gwen licked Duncan's bottom lips, requesting entrance. He opened his mouth, and their tongues met.

Gwen stopped kissing him, and looked him in his eyes. "I love you Duncan...", she said laying on him."I love you too, Gwen", Duncan said, cuddling her. He began to nuzzle her, breathing in her scent again. They began their make-out session again, kissing more aggressively than before.

And thats when Duncan really woke up.....

Duncan's P.O.V

I sat up from my bed, drenched in sweat. That was one of the most intense dreams I've ever had about a girl. And trust me, I've had many dreams about girls. I actually told Gwen I loved her.....

I looked over at the clock on the counter. Its only 4:00 AM.... really. I looked over at Owen, and saw that he was still sleeping. I don't think I can get back to sleep after that, so I decided to go for an early morning jog.

I jumped out of bed, making sure not to wake up the big lug, and got dressed. Taking off out the door, and towards the forest. I need to get some fresh air.....

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Duncan's P.O.V

I got back around 6:00AM. I would've been out there longer, but it had started to rain. Just as well, today is another challenge day. Which means someone is gonna be voted off tonight. I went back to my cabin to grab some clean clothes and headed to the showers.

The minute I opened the shower door, the sound of rushing water got my attention. "Please tell me thats not..", I think to myself before looking at the clothes hanging on the door. Yup... its Gwen.....Damn. I sighed and started one of the showers. Discarding my clothes, and stepping in.

"Duncan, is that you?", Gwen asked.

Normal P.O.V

Duncan sighed and put on a smirk. "Hey Sweet Heart, how's it going?". "I'm good. Haven't had any problems from Heather last night", Gwen said, turning off the shower and grabbing her towel. "Oh, thats....good", Duncan said, trying to quicken his shower. "Duncan, are you ok?", Gwen asked, drying herself off. "What... yea.. yea, I'm fine", He said, wrapping the towel around his waist and exiting the stall. It was at that exact moment that Gwen had came out of her stall too.

Duncan turned to look at her. Gwen's hair was still wet so it fell down a little to her mid-back. The towel was wrapped tightly around her body, showing off her curves and small frame. Duncan nearly had a heart attack. "Whoa....", he finally managed to get out.

Gwen blushed. Trying not to look at Duncan, she turned her head a little. "Ummm, Thanks, Duncan....", Gwen said, grabbing another towel to dry her hair. Duncan continued to look at her, before realizing what his hormones were about to get him into. He quickly turned around to hide his "problem", grabbed his clothes, and ran back into the stall.

Duncan's P.O.V

I can't get Gwen's face out of my mind. She's just so..... different from other girls. A Good kind of different. I waited until I was sure Gwen went back in the stall to put on her clothes before running out of the cabin. I headed back to the guys cabin and sat down on the steps. Taking out my old carving knife, I started shedding a piece of wood. This is going to be a long day......

**After The Competition..............**

Duncan's P.O.V

I can't believe I actually told everyone why I got sent to juve. At least we decided not to tell anyone. And I cant believe that Gwen actually.....

I looked at door when Gwen ran inside suddenly, followed by a loud bang. Wow that storm is really getting heavy out there.......

Normal P.O.V

Gwen got caught in the rain, and ran for the closest cabin available. Which just so happened to be the guys cabin. In at that very moment, Duncan was the only one in there. He jumped off the top bunk, and walked over to her. "Looks like someone decided to have a wet T-Shirt contest..", Duncan said with a smirk. Gwen shivered, "That's not funny, D-Duncan!", She shouted wrapping her arms around herself to increase heat. Duncan sighed and walked over to his bags. "You know, this is the second time that I'm giving you my shirt", He said, handing her one of his shirts.

She smiled, "Ok, turn around...". Duncan sighed, again and turned around to let her undress. "Ok, done", She said, making Duncan look at her again. "You know, you should just stay here tonight if you don't want that to get wet too", Duncan said, trying to hide his smirk. Gwen rolled her eyes, "I don't think I have a choice". Duncan climbed back up to the top bunk and laid down. Gwen turned the light off and laid in the bunk below him. She soon dozed off...

Gwen woke up about an hour later, still shivering from the cold air from the rain. "Duncan..... are you up?", Gwen asked getting up from her bed. Duncan grunted, answering her question. "Duncan, I'm cold...", she said, holding herself again. "So, what am I suppose to do about it?", Duncan asked, shifting his body to face her. "I don't know, do something!", Gwen shouted. Duncan sighed, and lifted up his covers. "Here, get in.....".

Gwen blushed. " W-w-w-what?!", She finally managed to get out. "I said, get in. You want warmth right?", Duncan asked. Gwen was about to object, when it dawned on her. The longer she stayed out in the cold, the more there was a chance she'd die from freezing to death. Gwen sighed and climbed up to the top bunk. She laid next to him, "This doesn't mean anything. You know that right?". Duncan smirked, draping the covers, and his arm, over her. "What ever you say. Goodnight, SweetHeart...", Duncan said, whispering the last part in her ear as he dozed off again. Gwen blushed, "Night.......".

Unbeknown to the two sleeping campers, Heather had been looking to get revenge on Gwen the entire night, and she found just what she was looking for. She took out a camera and snapped a picture of the two. "I hope you had fun on the island Gwen, cause when you get home..... you'll never here the end of this....", Heather said, a grin on her face.

**The Next Day**

Gwen's P.O.V

I woke up from my peaceful warm slumber and yawned. That had to be one of the best naps I've ever taken here on this island. I tried to move but something was holding me down. Something strong and warm. Thats when I remembered who I was sleeping next to. I shifted sideways to see Duncan's sleeping face. He had a smile on his face. I sighed, he must be dreaming about Courtney. "Gwen.......", I heard him whisper. Was he awake?......

"Gwen....", He said again, this time wrapping both of his arms around me. He pulled me closer against him. I blushed, he was doing this in his sleep. Duncan was dreaming about me.

I laid back down, snuggling up against him before going back to sleep.......

Duncan's P.O.V

I blinked my eyes a few times. The sunlight waking me from my awesome dream. It was another Gwen dream. It actually felt like I was holding her in real life. I looked down, and finally realized..... I was holding Gwen. She was hugged up against me, her head resting on my arm. I smirked, resting one hand on her waist. She sure is cute when she sleeps.

Stop it Duncan, Your losing it man. Here you are, cuddling one of the hottest girls on the island, when you have Courtney. Wait.... why am I complaining about that. I sighed, I really need to stop thinking like this. I was so busy arguing with myself, I hadn't noticed that Gwen had woken up.

"Good Morning, Duncan", Gwen's voice said, catching my attention. I looked at her and smiled. "Morning, Sweet Heart", I said, almost tempted to kiss her. After that, we just sort of stared at each other. For some reason, I really didn't want to move. I wondered why Gwen wasn't moving either, at least until she answered that question.

"Um Duncan, can you move your arm?", Gwen said, nodding towards the arm I had around her waist. I forgot all about that.......

Normal P.O.V

Duncan quickly snatched his arm away from her, laughing nervously. "Yeah, sorry bout that. Must've been dreaming....", He said, rubbing the back of his head. Gwen jumped off the bunk, before turning around and smiling. "Oh, I know......", Gwen said before heading out the door.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Normal P.O.V

Duncan sat next to Owen in the Cafeteria. He held his head in his hands and sighed. "Dude, you gonna finish that Oatmeal?", Owen asked. Duncan looked up at the watery slop. "No, You take it", Duncan said, holding his head again. "Whats wrong?", Owen said, sliding the bowl across the table, "Having girl troubles?". Duncan nodded, "Yea, kinda". "Still miss Courtney?", Owen asked, shoving a spoonful of Oatmeal in his mouth.

"Actually..... No", Duncan said, causing Owen to choke. "I'm too distracted right now". "Dude, Gwen got you that distracted?", Owen asked, making Duncan look up. "Who said it was Gwen?", Duncan asked. Owen gave him the "Are you kidding me?" look, "Even I'm not crazy enough to go for Heather". Duncan sighed, "She's just so....... different".

"I know right. Gwen is so cool", Owen said. Duncan nodded, "Exactly. Thats why I'm not sure who I'm in love with anymore". "Wait, By in love, do you mean...", Owen asked, looking at Duncan. Duncan looked at him. "Yes man, I mean that kind of love.....The real one....", Duncan said. Owen looked shock, before going back to eating.

Duncan stood up, "I gotta go talk to Gwen about this". "Are you sure about that man?", Owen said. He turned around, "Yea, I have to...". Duncan ran out of the cabin, and right into Gwen, knocking them both over. "Sorry, Sweet Heart", Duncan said, helping her up. "Its ok....", She said, dusting herself off.

"Listen, I have to talk to you...", Duncan said, rubbing the back of his head again. "What is it?", Gwen asked, moving a hair out of her face. Duncan looked her in the eyes, and let out a breath. "Gwen, I...think.....", Duncan began.

But before he could get it out, Heather decided to make her presences known. "Aww, if it isn't the two love birds", Heather said, a grin on her face. Gwen sighed, turning her attention to Heather. "What do you want now?", Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "Nothing, just congratulating you two on becoming a couple", Heather said, waving a magazine in the air. "What are you talking about?", Duncan said, snatching the magazine out of her hand.

What it held on the front cover shocked both of them. On the cover was a picture of the two of them, snuggled up together in Duncan's bunk. "How did they get this picture?!", Gwen shouted. Heather laughed. "All it takes is timing and a cell phone", Heather said before walking off. Gwen was about to rush at her, when a bunch of camera men circled around her and Duncan. " Say hello to Ratings Gold", one of them shouted.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Meanwhile on the island resort of Playa De Losers, a certain brown haired competitor was taking in this information. And she was not pleased with what she heard.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Thats the end of Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Don't worry Chapter 4 is on the way. P.S. Remember to R&R

Your friend, Phantom


	4. Tabloids

A.N. Hey, Phantom here. Thanks for all the reviews. Here is Chapter 4.

Now this Chapter may be way longer than the others. That, and the fact that I'm still trying to figure out how Chapter 5 is going to go.

Disclaimer: I do,NOT, repeat,Not, own Total Drama Island or its Characters. Teletoon and Freshtv. owns them.

_**Fighting The Shame**_

Chapter 4: Tabloids

Normal P.O.V.

Gwen sat on her bed, clutching a pillow against her chest. She couldn't go outside, not with those cameras following her everywhere. Luckily enough she had found, and destroyed, every camera inside the cabin. But she could never take on the camera men waiting for her outside. Gwen sighed and pulled the pillow closer. "Why won't they just leave me alone?", She asked herself before a knock on the door startled her. "Just go away!!", She shouted, throwing the pillow at the door.

"Gwen, open the door!", Duncan shouted from the other side. Gwen got up and walked over to the door, unlocking it. Duncan rushed in, slamming the door before the camera men could push their way in. "Finally. I've been trying to dodge those losers for hours...", Duncan said, taking deep breathes. Gwen walked back over to her bed ans sat down. Duncan locked the door and sighed. "So where have you been all day?", He asked her, walking over to join her on the bed. ""Here.. hiding....", She answered, laying back. "You haven't been out all day?", Duncan asked, looking over at her.

"No, I've been stuck in here....", Gwen said, before placing the pillow over her face. "Ugh!!! I hate this damn show!!!". Duncan patted her shoulder, "Hey, its not that bad Sweet Heart....". Gwen sat up. "Duncan, you should be use to having cameras following you everywhere.... no offense..", She said, smirking. "None taken..... where's Heather?", Duncan asked, looking around. Gwen huffed, laying back once again. "She's probably out there spreading a rumor about us sleeping together...", She said, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Hmm, thats not so bad...", Duncan mumbled. "What was that?", Gwen asked, looking up at him. "Nothing, just trying to figure this thing out", Duncan lied, placing a figure to his chin. He stood up and walked to the window. "I think their on their lunch break now so we should be safe", Duncan said, opening the door. "Duncan, what are you doing?!", Gwen said walking over to him. He grabbed her hand, "Come on. We don't have much time to hide", Duncan said, pulling her outside.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Duncan's P.O.V.

After about 30 minutes of ducking and dodging cameras, we finally found a hiding spot. It was a cave hidden under a waterfall. For some reason, there are a lot of caves on this island. We had to swim under the water to get to it. I helped Gwen up into the opening. We we're both soaking wet..... and cold. "Nothing gets better than this", I mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh man.... I'm freezing", Gwen said, shivering. "Hey, I'm not doing any better over here. Sweet Heart...", I said, "At least we got away from the cameras". "Yea, but now we're going to freeze to death", She replied. I sighed, sat down and opened my arms. "Come here...", I said, waving her over. She walked over to me, sat down and turned. "Why does it seem like your always 'cold' when your around me", I said, smirking as I pulled her closer against me. "Shut up, I'm just doing his for warmth", Gwen said.

We sat there for about 5 minutes, before something occurred to me. This was the first time that I've been alone with Gwen without the cameras being around. Its kinda nice just being with her. "Umm, Duncan....", Gwen said, looking back at me. "Hmm....", I answered her. "Your crushing me....", She said, nodding towards my arms, which somehow had gotten tighter around her.

"Sorry", I said, loosening my arms. The awkward silence that followed pretty much explained itself. And thats when I heard it. The sound of a picture being taken. "Did you hear that?", I asked her. "Hear what?", Gwen asked before a huge flash nearly blinded us. "That sound...", I said, pointing at the camera man standing at the entrance.

"Aww, did I ruin your romantic moment..." He said, laughing.

Normal P.O.V

"Will you just leave us alone!", Gwen said, grabbing Duncan's hand and running deeper into the cave. They came out the other side and continued running into the forest. "We may never catch a break", Duncan said, causing them to stop. "I know..... Heather is such a bitch!!", Gwen shouted, leaning against a tree. "Like I said before, I hate this damn show!". And thats when Duncan got an idea.

"Wait, like you said... this all a show, right?", Duncan said, smirking. "Yea.... so", Gwen asked, looking at him. "So.... they want a show...", Duncan said, grabbing Gwen's hand again, "....We'll give them a show". Duncan pulled Gwen back towards the camp. "What are you talking about?", Gwen asked. "Oh, you'll see", Duncan answered, a grin on his face.

As soon as they reached the camp ground, Duncan turned to face Gwen. "Duncan, what are you doing?!", Gwen shouted, looking at him. "What is the plan that your thinking abou...". Before Gwen could finish her question, Duncan gave her his answer.

He kissed her right on the lips......

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Normal P.O.V

Back on the island resort of "Playa De Losers", Courtney was on a chaotic path of destruction. "I cant believe this!!!", She shouted, throwing a garbage can on the floor. "Whoa, easy Courtney!', Trent said, holding his hands up in front of him. "Easy!! You want me to calm down after this!!", Courtney said, throwing a magazine down on the table. Trent picked it up and gasped.

On the cover of the magazine held the picture taken by Heather. Under the picture held the caption, "TV's Newest and Hottest Couples Revealed". "What...What is this?", Trent asked, scanning through the magazine. "Its a definite lawsuit, thats what it is!", Courtney shouted, taking out her cell phone and calling her lawyer. Leaving a very confused and angry Trent.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Gwen's P.O.V.

I can't believe what is going on right now. Duncan just came out of nowhere and kissed me. I'm not sure if I should stop him or not. I felt paralyzed in that spot. The sound of the flashing cameras caught my attention instantly. A few seconds after they stopped taking pictures, Duncan stopped kissing me.

" There. That should hold them for awhile...", he said, smirking. "Wait,......what?!", I said, staring at him. "My plan....... this is it......", he said, looking at me. I thought for a second, when it hit me. "You mean...... you want them to think that we're dating?!", I shouted, scaring off a couple of birds. He nodded, "Yup. Thats the plan". I had to restrain myself from slapping him.

"And exactly how is this going to help us!", I said. He stretched and shrugged. "Dunno... but it buys us time", He said. I really had to restrain myself from strangling him this time. "And you didn't think of telling me, why?". "Cause I didn't think you'd like it", He answered before smirking.

I knew I wasn't going to like his next question......

"Did you like it?"

Normal P.O.V

Gwen looked like she was going to have a heart attack. "Well....it was ok.... for a fake out kiss....", she managed to get out. Duncan smirked, deciding to have a little fun with this. "You know, next time we have to make it more convincing...", he said, putting on his best thinking face. Gwen looked at him, "What do mean?". Duncan grinned, "I think next time.......we should add tongue to the kiss".

That was all it took to make Gwen faint. "I guess I over did it....", Duncan thought to himself as he picked her up and carried towards the girls cabin.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Normal P.O.V

Gwen woke up about a ½ hour later. She sat up and quickly looked around the room. "What happened?", she asked no one really. "You passed out from excitement...", Duncan said as he entered the cabin, carrying a tray with a variety of foods on it. Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed. "More like passed out from feeling sick", She said, faking a gag. Duncan smirked and placed the tray on the bed.

"At least the camera men stopped bothering us. For now anyway...", Duncan said sitting down and reaching for a sandwich on the tray. "Where did you get this food from anyway?", Gwen said, picking up a piece of pizza. "I stole it from the crew trailers", Duncan answered between bites. "Your a pro thief aren't you?", She asked him with smile.

"Yea pretty much..", Duncan said, before the swinging open of the door caught their attention. "Oh boy, real food!!", Owen shouted walking in. "Hey Owen, where have you been?", Gwen asked looking at her chubby friend. "Some camera guy asked me to tell him a little about you two....", Owen said, grabbing the tray and stuffing his face. "Well, what did you say?", Duncan said, looking at Owen. "What Heather told me to say...", Owen said. "Wait.....What!!", Gwen said, jumping up off the bed.

"Yea, Heather told me all about you guys", Owen said. Gwen nearly fainted again. " Where is she?!", She asked, a sign of rage in her voice. "In the cafeteria...", Owen said continuing to eat. Before Duncan could stop her, Gwen took off out the door.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Normal P.O.V

"Heather!!!!!!", Gwen shouted the minute she enter the door. Heather turned around and smiled. "Hey Gwen, how are you?", Heather said, as Gwen walked over to her. "Don't 'Hey Gwen' me...", Gwen said, ready to smack her. Heather looked pass her when Duncan walked in. "Why hello Duncan..Did you propose to Gwen yet", Heather said, grinning.

That was all it took to make Gwen lose control. "Bitch!!!", She shouted before attacking Heather. As the two rolled around on the floor, a couple of camera men pushed passed Duncan at the door. "Hey, whats going on in here!!", one of them shouted, turning on the video camera. Duncan helped pull Gwen off of Heather. Heather smirked, "She attacked me because I was getting to close to Duncan...".

Gwen was about to protest, when she remembered Duncan's "Plan". To the shock of both Heather and Duncan, she turned around to face Duncan, pushed him up against the wall and kissed him with full force. "Alright. Thats what I'm talking about!!", the camera men shouted as they began taking pictures and video taping. Heather scowled and stormed off out the cafeteria.

As soon as the camera left, Gwen stopped. "So, Do you think that will stop Heather?", Gwen asked, looking back at the door. "Huh......Duncan?", Gwen said, looking at Duncan. The look on his face left her speechless. He was breathing heavily, with a dazed and pleading look in his eyes. "Duncan, are you ok?", Gwen asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Huh, what?", Duncan said, shaking his head. "You know, the cameras are gone now....right?", Gwen said, with a raised eyebrow. Duncan nodded, "Yea, I know.... I'll be right back".

Duncan's P.O.V

I ran out of the cafeteria and into the washrooms. I turned on the water in the sink and started splashing my face. I really need to learn better self control when I'm around her. Who knows what would've happened if she hadn't snapped me out of it. I look at myself in the mirror for a few minutes before leaving the washroom. I walked back to the guys cabin. Maybe I should take a nap....

Normal P.O.V

Duncan walked into the cabin and yawned. "Dude, you look like a zombie...", Owen said, picking lint out of his belly button. "Yea, I feel like one too", he answered, dragging himself over to his bed. "Whats got you so tired....", Owen asked, looking over at Duncan. "Gwen kissing me..", Duncan answered. "Oh really..", Owen replied, with a smirk. Duncan was about to correct himself, but decided it was best not to. "Yea really....", he mumbled before dozing off.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Normal P.O.V

Back at "Playa De Losers", Courtney and Trent sat in front of the TV. And they were not pleased with what they saw. "What the hell are they doing?!", Courtney shouted, looking at the image of Duncan and Gwen kissing on screen. Trent scowled and huffed. "You know, its all Duncan's fault!", he said, getting Courtney's attention.

"Wait, what do you mean its all Duncan's fault!", she said, standing in front of him. "If he hadn't been flirting with Gwen, this wouldn't have happened!", Trent said, standing up. "Well if Gwen wasn't walking around showing off to Duncan, he might not have went for her", Courtney shouted, pushing Trent. As Trent fell backwards, he grabbed Courtney and pulled her down with him. They stared at each other for awhile, inching closer to each other.

"What are you two doing?", Leshawna's voice called out from the sliding door. Trent and Courtney turned to look at her before realizing what they were doing. "Get off of me!", Courtney shouted, standing up and dusting herself up. Trent stood up and sat back down on the couch. "Whats all the commotion going on in here?", Harold asked from behind Lashawna. "This!!", Courtney shouted, pointing at the images on the TV. Lashawna looked at the TV. "What? New Panties?", Lashawna asked.

Courtney quickly looked at the TV to see that an underwear commercial had taken the place of Duncan and Gwen. "Ugghh!!", She shouted, storming off. "Hmmm, maybe hers are too tight..", Harold said, watching her walk off.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Gwen's P.O.V

Did I really just do what I think I did. I remember turning Duncan around and closing my eyes. And I know I felt my lips meet with his. So that means.....I kissed Duncan....

I think I'm gonna faint. Wait no, I have control. I just can't believe I actually kissed Duncan. I knew sooner or later I might have to but this instant.....

And the worse part is......I really liked it. And I mean really liked it. Maybe it was a one time thing. I bet if I kiss him again, I won't feel a thing. I should try it now while the cameras are still on. I wonder where he is....

Normal P.O.V

Gwen walked around the cabins for a few minutes, searching franticly for her best friend. She finally stopped at the Guy's Cabin. Pushing open the cabin door, she peaked inside. Her eyes settling on the sleeping figure.

She smiled, walking over to sit next to her best friend. Gwen placed her hand on Duncan's chest, feeling his heart beat.

"I wonder what his dreaming about....", She thought, staring at his face.

"Mmmm.....Gwen...", he whispered, turning over in his sleep. She looked at him, studying his face.

Before she knew it, Duncan had pulled her down into a tight hold. "Stay with me...", He mumbled, cuddling her.

Gwen's eyes widened in surprise. He was dreaming about her again......

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Thats the end of Chapter 4. I've been working on some new stories so you can expect them to be up soon.

Hoped you like the story so far cause its just gonna get better from here on.

Remember R&R, Your friend.....Phantom


	5. Suprise Twist

A.N. Wassup, Phantom here. Bringing you Chapter 5 of Fighting The Shame. With the premiere of Total Drama Action, I'm beginning to see more of the DuncanXGwen relationship. And that helps me write this story even more.

As always,_** Thanks for the reviews.**_

Disclaimer: I do **Not** own Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action. Teletoon and Fresh TV owns them.

And now..... your feature presentation........

_**Fighting The Shame**_

Chapter 5: Surprise Twist

Duncan's P.O.V

I sat on the cabin steps and sighed. This had to be one of the most boring days ever. Things couldn't possibly get any worst.

I was about to get up and walk around when I felt warm hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?", I heard a calm, and soft voice whisper into my air.

"Heather...", I said with a smirk, earning a lite punch in the arm. I looked up to see the face of the girl who could brighten any day, Gwen. "Hey Sweet Heart, whats up?".

She sat down next to me and smiled. "Not much. Just thinking about that plan of yours..", she said, looking up at the sky.

"Oh really...", I said, looking at her from the corner of my eyes, "...what about the plan?".

" I just have a few changes", Gwen replied, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yea.... what kind of changes.?", I asked, giving her my full attention.

"You know like...", she said leaning forward towards me. "...we should do some more flirting for the camera...".

"But, there are no cameras...", I said with a smirk, pulling her to lay on top of me.

"I know..", she said, looking into my eyes and giggling.

Gwen and I have been flirting with each other a lot lately. I don't know when it started, it just sort of happened. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I just can't help it. Its like Gwen could see right through me. She knows what I like, and she isn't afraid to share whats on her mind. With Courtney, all she did was yell at me. I mean sure there were a couple of times when she would cheer me on and encourage me. But I always get the feeling that one day, she would leave me for someone richer.

And with Gwen, theres something more. I feel like I can actually have a relationship with her. One that won't be based on lies, and scams. One where we actually enjoy each each other.

"Gwen... there's something I need to tell you..", I said, gaining her attention.

"What is it Duncan?", she said, looking down at me.

"I've been thinking and...", I started before being interrupted by Chris and Chef.

"Hey you two....save it for the camera..", Chris said, his trademark smirk on his face.

"What do you want now, Chris?", Gwen said, getting off of me and sitting up.

I sighed. Just when I was about to express my love to her. Wait....what the hell am I thinking. I never show emotion....at least not all the time.....

I sat up to listen to Chris. I might as well here what he has to say....

Normal P.O.V

"As you know, ratings have gone through the roof ever since you two became a couple", Chris said, pacing back and forth in front of the two.

"But Chris, we're not...", Duncan began, before being silenced by Chris.

"Don't interrupt me...", Chris said, glaring at Duncan. " As I was saying, I've decided to change up a few things...", Chris said, before he and Chef started walking off.

"Meet us in the cafeteria in 30 minutes. Oh, and bring Heather & Owen too.".

Gwen sighed and stood up, " I guess we have to find those two...".

Duncan stood up and stretched. "I'll find Heather. You find Owen", Duncan said walking forward.

"Oh.... Your gonna look for Heather..", Gwen said, a small frown forming on her face.

"Yea. Why?", Duncan asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Oh. No reason...", Gwen said, turning around to face the other way.

Duncan looked at her for a second, before shrugging and walking towards the other cabins. Gwen looked back at him before heading the other way.

" If only you knew, Duncan.....", she mumbled to herself.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

It took a whole hour just to find the two missing campers. Owen had decided to go searching for berries and got lost in the forest. Luckily Gwen was able to finish the map she made, and found Owen in no time. Meanwhile Heather decided to take refuge in the bathroom, much to the dismay of Duncan.

"Your late....", Chris said as the four teens entered the cafeteria.

"Put a sock in it, Chris...", Heather said as she sat down next to Owen.

Duncan sat down next to Gwen and smiled, causing her to roll her eyes and turn her head. He noticed this and decided to ask her about it.

"Gwen, you ok?", Duncan asked, making her turn around.

"Yeah..... I'm alright..", she answered, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Are you sure. Cause you look like....", Duncan started before, again, being interrupted by Chris.

"Will you two be quiet....", Chris said, getting their attention. " Now, we've decided to make some changes to the show.".

"What kind of changes?", Owen asked, sitting upwards.

"Well, for one, this will no longer be a competition for one hundred thousand dollars...", Chris said, causing Heather's eyes to widen.

"What?!", She said, standing up. "You mean we did all this for nothing?!".

"Oh no. I'll still be giving away the money. But there will be a different kind of challenge for you to face...", Chris said, with a mischievous smirk.

"And that challenge is?", Gwen asked, expecting the worst.

"See how long you can survive each other, in Total Drama Island: Reality!!!!", Chris said, raising his hands as he usually did when he said the title of the show.

"Wait.... you mean your turning this into a reality show?', Duncan asked."Yup. And, where bringing back a few campers...", Chris said, causing both Gwen and Duncan's eyes to widen.

"Well thats all for now. Report to the Dock Of Shame tomorrow morning to welcome back your new roommates", Chris said, walking out of the cabin.

Owen and Heather returned back to their original spots, leaving Duncan and Gwen alone in the cafeteria. They stayed silent for awhile, going over the new information that Chris had just given them. They knew what he had meant by a few campers would be coming back to the show.

Gwen's P.O.V

I can't believe that Trent is gonna be coming back to the camp. And not only him, I'm pretty sure Courtney is coming along with him. And if they've been watching the show for the pass couple of days, we're gonna be in trouble. I just hope their not the only people coming back here.

I turned to look at Duncan. He had his head down, with a look of deep thought on his face. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Duncan. You alright?", I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me and smiled. "Yea, I'm ok. I'm just worried about what Courtney will do to us when she gets here..", he said, with a smirk.

"But its just an act, remember?", I said, smiling with him.

"Yea, but Courtney and Trent don't know that..", He replied, looking at me. "...its not like we can tell them.".

"Yeah, that is true..", I said before shrugging, "At least we know its fake....".

"Is it Gwen?", Duncan asked, " Is it really?".

"What do you mean?", I said, looking at him.

"Is this just an act between the two of us?", Duncan said, moving closer to me.

"Yeah.....I think...", I said, looking into his eyes. "I'm not sure...".

"You think?....", Duncan said, sitting back up. "So your not sure about how you feel about me?".

"Duncan. Can we talk about this later, Please?", I said, holding the bridge of my nose.

Duncan sighed, and nodded. "Fine....", he said before getting up and leaving the cabin.

What happened to me. I use to be miss cool, calm, and collected. Not caring what people thought of me and always sharing whats on my mind. But now, I can't even tell who I love anymore. I can't keep stringing Trent and Duncan along like this. Ohhhhh, this sucks!!!!!

_**The Next Day**_

Normal P.O.V

The four campers, Chris and Chef, all stood on the wooden board of land that they had come to known so much as the Dock Of Shame. It was 10:50 AM, and in ten minutes the returning campers would be here.

Gwen stood as far away from Duncan as possible. Which actually wasn't very far because Chris wanted them to stand close together.

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to be here....", she mumbled, catching Duncan's attention right away.

"Well, it's not that easy for me either, Sweet Heart...", Duncan said, causing Gwen to scowl at him.

"When they get here, don't call me Sweet Heart anymore..", Gwen said, poking Duncan in the chest.

He smirked at her. "Don't count on it....", he said, giving her a flirtatious smile. Gwen rolled her eyes and turned around to hide the blush creeping up her face.

"Look, their here!", Owen shouted, making the rest of the campers turn around.

There in the middle of the sea, came the rusty Boat Of Losers. This time carrying people to the island, instead of away from it. What or whom was being carried on this boat, however, was still a mystery to the remaining campers.

"And here comes our stars!!", Chris exclaimed, as the boat reached the dock. As the campers piled of the boat, Chris read off their names. "Lindsey, DJ, Lashawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Justin, and Harold....".

"Really? I was expecting..", Duncan started before hearing someone scream. "Duncan!!!!!".

"Oh, and last but not least......Trent and Courtney!", Chris said, looking at the two remaining campers on the boat.

As they got off the boat, Courtney immediately began searching for the two people she considered "Traitors". "Where are they?!!", she shouted, searching the dock of shame.

Gwen and Duncan were no where in sight.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Duncan and Gwen sat behind the washroom cabin, breathing heavily. They ran off right before the last people got off the boat.

"I don't think I can handle this...", Gwen said, looking over the side of the shack.

"We have to face them some time..", Duncan said, leaning against a tree.

"Yeah, but.....", Gwen started before turning around and tripping.

Duncan caught her as she fell forward. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Duncan....", she said, looking at his face.

He placed his hand on her cheek and brought her face closer. "Duncan....", Gwen mumbled as she began to close her eyes.

Just as their faces were about to make contact, the worse possible thing happened.

"Well look what the cat dragged in....."

They were caught.......

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Well, I hope you liked Chapter 5 of Fighting The Shame. There might be a slight delay on Chapter 6 cause I'm going on vacation. But don't worry.....

Well, see ya later. Remember R&R

Your friend,

Phantom


	6. Chaotic

A.N. Hey, its Phantom here, back from vacation. Here to bring you Chapter 6 of Fighting The Shame. This Vacation gave me a load of ideas (considering I was near the beach this whole time). That and the fact that I kept seeing reruns of Total Drama Island/Action on TV.

Disclaimer: I _**Do Not**_ own Total Drama Island _**Or **_Total Drama Action. Teletoon and FreshTV owns them.

And now....the main event....

____________________________________

_**Fighting The Shame**_

Chapter 6: Chaotic

Normal P.O.V

"Well look what the cat dragged in..".

Duncan and Gwen both turned their heads to see the "bootylicious" figure that was, Lashawna. Gwen smiled, letting go of Duncan, and running over to her best friend.

"Lashawna! Your back...", Gwen said, hugging Lashawna. "What happened to you?".

"Apparently, I was 'accidentally' voted off by our fellow campers...", Lashawna said, rolling her eyes. " ...but enough about me, what have you been up to?".

Gwen looked back at Duncan, who sent her a small smile, causing her to turn and blush. This, however, was noticed by Lashawna.

"Oh nothing...", Gwen replied, smiling to herself.

"Oh really....", Lashawna said, pulling Gwen from out of Duncan's sight. "What the hell is going on girl?".

"Like I said before, nothing", Gwen said, turning to walk back.

"I saw that look Gwen. That wasn't your average 'Duncan' look....", Lashawna said, making Gwen turn back around. "Thats your 'flirty' look......".

"How would you know what my 'flirty' look looks like?", Gwen said, crossing her arms.

"Cause its the same look you use to give Trent", Lashawna said.

Gwen sighed, "I know..". She slid down against a tree and hugged her legs.

"What happened?", Lashawna asked, sitting next to her.

"Well....", Gwen began. She then told Lashawna the whole story from when she left, to Heather's picture, to Duncan's Plan, to now.

"Well damn girl..", Lashawna said, trying to comfort the now tearing Gwen.

"I don't know what to do....", Gwen said, wiping her eyes. "I don't want to hurt Trent, but.....".

"You don't know if you love him anymore", Lashawna finished for her.

The sound of a horn broke their deep conversation. The familiar voice of Chris reaching over the loud speakers.

"Attention all Campers. Report to the campsite in 20 minutes!", Chris shouted.

Gwen and Lashawna stood up, dusting themselves. "I hope its not more bad news", Gwen mumbled to herself as the headed down to the beach.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Gwen quickly joined the others near a giant construction site. She looked over to see Trent standing next to a very pissed Courtney. He looked at her and waved, a small smile on his face. Gwen tried to smile back, but it looked more forced than it should have. She turned her head and was met with the face of Duncan. He looked at her and smirked, causing Gwen to blush. This also caused Trent to emit a low growl.

"Hello fellow campers. As you can see, we're doing some construction to the cabins..", Chris said, pointing behind him. "So tonight, you'll all be sleeping on the beach!".

"What?! But why can't we sleep in the cabins?", the whiny voice of Lindsey, reached out from the group of people.

"Cause the cabins are being fixed..... idiot", Heather said, causing Lindsey to give her the much deserved finger flip off.

"We've set up some tents on the sand down that way. Each one is big enough for two people, so....choose your sleeping partner and I'll see you tomorrow", Chris said, before turning around and walking back into the construction site.

"Hey Gwen...", the voice of Trent reached Gwen's ears, causing her eyes to widen a little. She turned and showed a small smile.

"Hey Trent, How are you?", Gwen said, trying to make small talk.

"I'm good, and you?", Trent said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm good..... You look....great..", Gwen said, running out of words to say.

"Yeah....so do you...", Trent said, looking her over. "Look Gwen, about what happened...".

"Hey Sweet Heart, can I talk to you for a minute?", Duncan shouted from over by the tents, making her turn around.

"Ok, Duncan. I'll be right there", Gwen said, turning back to face Trent. "I have to....".

"No, No. Its ok...", Trent said, through clenched teeth. The anger boiling inside of him at Duncan calling her 'Sweet Heart'.

Gwen nodded before making her way over to Duncan. She couldn't hide the smile that wanted to come up every time she looked at him. The same look she use to give Trent....

This caused her to stop momentarily. Was she just using Duncan to hide her pain and make Trent jealous.

"Gwen, you ok?", Duncan asked, bringing Gwen out of her deep thought.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, just...thinking..", she said , looking over at Trent.

"So, I was wondering....wanna sleep with me tonight?', Duncan asked, before actually realizing what he said.

This caused Gwen's eyes to widen, a blush on her face. "I-I-I'm sorry... what?".

"I mean do you wanna sleep in the same tent as me..", Duncan said, rephrasing the question.

Gwen was about to answer when Lashawna ran up behind her. "Sorry Duncan, but Gwen is rooming with me tonight. Right, Gwen?", Lashawna said, giving her the 'please-agree-with-me' look.

Gwen nodded, "Oh yeah. I totally forgot. Thank you for reminding me Lashawna", Gwen said with a faked smile.

"Oh...ok", Duncan said with a shrug, before turning around. "You missed out", he said, turning around for a second to wink at Gwen.

Gwen blushed and began to wonder exactly what she missed out on. "Oh come on!", Lashawna exclaimed, pulling Gwen in the direction of her tent.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Duncan's P.O.V

I walked towards my tent, chuckling to myself. I can't believe I actually said that, but the look on her face was priceless. She's probably thinking about it right now. Us sleeping together in the same sleeping bag. Me holding her as she lays on top of me. Our lips connected together in a heat of …..

Whoa!!! That was one graphic image I saw in my head. I kinda liked it.....Oh forget it, I REALLY liked it.

I was about to start thinking about it again when I heard something I didn't really wanna hear at this moment.

"DUNCAN!!!!".

I heard Courtney's voice.......

"Duncan!! How could you?!", She said, running up to me, grabbing the front of my shirt and lifting me into the air. What is she, amazon woman...

"Hey Princess, what are you talking about?", I say, trying to calm her down a little.

"Don't Princess me!! You've been cheating on me with that Goth Bitch!!", Courtney said, spit flying out her mouth.

"Don't call her a bitch, Sweet Hea....I mean Princess", I said, trying to cover up my mistake.

"Aha! I knew something was going on between you two", Courtney said, dropping me on the floor. "I'm not gonna let her put her goth girl 'hooks' into you".

And with that, she stormed off toward one of the tents. I just hope its not Gwen's, or this might become a murder case.

But Courtney wouldn't really kill her, right.......right?

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Normal P.O.V

Duncan laid in front of his tent, stargazing. He sighed and turned to look at the construction site. "What the hell is going on over there?".

"I think it has to do with the new Total Drama Reality Show..", a calm voice replied.

Duncan faced forward to see Gwen looking down at him. "Can I join you?", she asked.

"Sure thing, Sweet Heart", Duncan said, patting the ground next to him. Gwen smiled and sat down next to him.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now", Duncan said, looking over at Gwen.

"How could I sleep with that party going on?", Gwen said, making Duncan sit up.

"Party.... What Party?", Duncan asked, looking at the tents for a sign of a party.

"The party that Geoff and Bridgette are throwing. To celebrate us all being together again...", Gwen answered.

"Nobody told me about the party", Duncan said, sitting up.

"I'm surprised....Everyone was invited", Gwen said, starting to giggle. "I guess your not cool enough".

Duncan smirked and pulled Gwen on top of him. This caused Gwen to stop laughing immediately. "Duncan, what are you doing?", Gwen asked.

"Showing you just how cool, I am..", he answered, before leaning forward to kiss her neck.

"Duncan...wait..stop..", Gwen said, trying to push him off. "We can't.....".

"Why not, Sweet Heart......", Duncan asked, looking her in the face.

"Because...", Gwen began, before she was interrupted by the voice of someone she really wish wasn't there.

"Because.... she's not yours......", Trent said, looking down at the two of them laying together on the ground.

"Trent!! What are you doing here....", Gwen asked, sitting up off of Duncan.

"I came to see why you weren't at the party.....", Trent said, glaring at Duncan. "... now I see why".

"What are you trying to say, Trent..", Duncan said, getting up slowly.

"I'm saying, that this is all your fault, Duncan", Trent said, walking up to Duncan.

"All my fault?! Your the one who actually fell for Heather's stupid trick...", Duncan said, pushing Trent back.

Trent, on impulse, tackled Duncan to the ground and quickly began throwing shots at him. Duncan kicked him off and grabbed him by his collar, punching him in the face repeatedly. Gwen screamed, unintentionally catching the attention of the campers at the party. They rushed out of the gigantic tent to witness the reason for the scream. Duncan now had Trent in a headlock, as Trent continuously rammed his elbow into his stomach to make him let go.

"Duncan, Trent......Stop!!!", Gwen shouted, trying to push them apart.

"What the hell is going on out here!?", the booming voice of Chef asked as he helped Gwen break up the fight.

"This isn't over, Duncan!!", Trent yelled, after he was freed from Duncan's death grip.

"You won't beat me, Trent", Duncan shouted, turning around and heading towards the washrooms.

Trent spit out blood, before Lindsey took him to the first aid tent. Everyone began heading back towards their rightful tents. As they passed by Gwen, they began whispering softly to each other. Courtney looked at Gwen and rolled her eyes, before heading off towards Lindsey's tent.

Gwen sighed, and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Lashawna walked up to her. "You ok girl?".

Gwen looked at her, tears streaming down her eyes. "Oh Lashawna.....", she said, hugging her best friend. "What have I done?".

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Well thats the end of Chapter 6. Hope you liked it. As we all know, school is starting soon so there might be some delay when updating the Chapters. But don't worry, its not over yet. That and look forward to a new story coming soon.

P.S. Remember to R&R

Your Friend, Phantom


	7. Just Friends

A.N: Hey, Phantom here. Glad to see your all enjoying Fighting The Shame as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I figured I should probably start early on the updates, before school starts. That way it will be less trouble with school work.

Disclaimer: I _**Do Not**_ own Total Drama Island _**Or **_Total Drama Action. Teletoon and FreshTV owns them.

And Now presenting, Chapter 7....

_________________________________________

_**Fighting The Shame**_

Chapter 7: Just Friends

Duncan's P.O.V

I sat down on the sink and began cleaning out my cuts. Who could've known that Trent would do this much damage to me. It must've been the rage taking over. I winced, wiping alcohol over the bruise on my arm. I'm gonna have to hit him twice as hard for this.....

"Wow, he sure did a number on you didn't he....", I heard a familiar voice say from the door. I turned to see Courtney standing there, a smirk on her face.

I grinned. " You should see what I did to him...",I said, before wincing again.

Courtney rolled her eyes, and walked over to give me a hand. "You have to stop all this nonsense, Duncan", She said, opening a band-aid.

"What nonsense. Trent started the fight!", I shouted, jumping off of the sink.

"Not that, Duncan. I mean this thing between you and Gwen", Courtney said, putting the band-aid on my cheek.

"What are you talking about, Princess?", I asked , looking at her.

"Tell me, Duncan, do you really like her?", She said, looking me in the eyes. "Do you really, truly like her?".

I knew that was a question that I couldn't answer. I wasn't even sure of the answer myself.

"Yea, like a sister...", I answered, obviously lying to Courtney, and what I would soon realize, myself.

Courtney smiled, "I knew it. This was all just an act. Wasn't it?". There goes that saying again, "all just an act".

I nodded. "Yea, for the ratings", I answered before being silenced by Courtney's lips on mine. I started to kiss back until I heard the sound of the door creaking open. Who stood in the door way made me hate myself for what I was doing.

"Oh. I didn't know it was occupied....", Gwen said, before turning around and rushing out the door.

Courtney shrugged it off, and continued to kiss me. But I was too distracted by the swinging of the washroom door......

_**The Next Day**_

Normal P.O.V

The sun rose over the island of Camp Wawanakwa. Chris stood in front of the construction site, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I love this part....", Chris said, pressing the button on the megaphone. "**THIS IS YOUR 6AM WAKE UP CALL!!!!**", he shouted, resulting in groans from the campers.

Duncan sat up in his tent and stretched. "What the hell does he want now?", Duncan asked himself as he unzipped the opening and went to join the others.

He looked around until his eyes landed on Gwen. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Sweet Heart..", Duncan said, walking up behind her.

"Hey...", Gwen replied without turning around.

"So, did you have a good sleep or did the thought of me keep you up all night", Duncan said, with a flirtatious smirk on his face.

Gwen turned around to face him. " Actually, you did.....it was a nightmare", She said, before turning back around. Duncan's smirk turned into a frown.

"Good Morning Campers!", Chris said. "Its time to reveal your new home away from home".

Chris whistled, giving the signal to drop the cloak covering the construction site. What it revealed was a 15 story high timeshare like building.

"Welcome to Total Drama...Inn!!", Chris shouted, smiling at the shocked looks on the campers' faces.

"This will be your new home for.....who knows how long. Inside is everything a teen could ask for. On certain days, a bus will come to pick you up and take you to where a reward challenge will be held", Chris said, stepping over to the side. "Enjoy...".

The campers didn't hesitate to run inside and check out the place. Chris wasn't kidding when he said it had everything a teen could want. A spa, an arcade, a pool, a gym, a library, ….everything.

Gwen quickly ran to the elevator, taking it up to the 15th floor, where all the rooms were. When she got there, she was disappointed to find out that most of the rooms had been taken. And the only room left was the one across the hall from.......Duncan.

Gwen rolled her eyes and turned the knob to go in her room. "Gwen....", Duncan called her before she could get inside.

Gwen sighed and turned around. "What do you want, Duncan?", she said, crossing here arms over her chest.

"I wanted to talk to you...", Duncan said, leaning back against his door. "Why have you been avoiding me, Sweet Heart?".

"Who said I was avoiding you?", Gwen asked, also leaning against her door.

"Well, this morning when I was talking to you...", Duncan began.

"....Don't you mean flirting with me?", Gwen asked.

"Yeah, so? You usually respond when I flirt with you", Duncan said.

"But I did respond....", Gwen replied.

"No, you said I gave you nightmares", Duncan said, thinking about what she said.

"Yeah, exactly", Gwen said with a smirk before turning and entering her room. Closing the door before Duncan could come in.

Duncan sighed and knocked on the door. "Gwen, open the door....".

"No Duncan....", Gwen replied from the other side.

"Fine, then I'll just kick the door down", Duncan said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare...", Gwen said before even realizing it. She quickly opened the door just as Duncan's foot was about to collide with it.

"Glad you came to your senses, Sweet Heart", Duncan said, sitting on the couch in the apartment like room.

Gwen rolled her eyes and closed the door. "Fine, you have my full attention...", she said, sitting across from him.

"I just wanna know why you've been ignoring me", Duncan asked.

"Well Courtney is back, so I thought you'd wanna be with her. And not me..", Gwen said, a sad expression on her face.

"But Sweet Heart, I'll always wanna be with you. We're friends, right....", Duncan asked.

"Yeah....friends...", Gwen mumbled "......thats all we ever are...".

Gwen stood up to go into the kitchen, when suddenly Duncan pulled her down on top of him. Before she could even say anything, Duncan had placed his lips over hers. Gwen's eyes widened as she felt her body freeze up. Duncan stopped kissing her and moved so that his mouth was an inch away from her ear.

"We're not that kind of 'friends', Sweet Heart", Duncan said, planting a kiss on her neck. " We're more than that...".

Gwen was so stunned that she didn't even notice that he had let her go, or that he had left her room. But what did snap her out of it was....

"Girl, are you ok?"

Gwen blinked at least 3 times before realizing that Bridgette and Leshawna were in her room. "Hey Guys, what's up?", she asked, a blush on her face.

"What's up? You tell us....", Bridgette said. "Why did Duncan come out of your room with a smirk on his face".

The mere mention of his name almost caused Gwen to freeze up again. But instead, she started blushing again.

"Did something happen between you two?", Leshawna asked.

"Ummm, well...", Gwen said, at a loss for words.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Chris honked the horn, signaling the campers to come outside. "Come on slow pokes. Lets get this challenge on the road!!!", he shouted, honking the horn again.

Everyone piled out of the building and on to the bus. Duncan walked up the small steps and looked around for a seat. He looked at the empty seat next to Gwen and a smirk appeared on his face. But before he had the chance to sit down, Bridgette, who had been making out with Geoff until she saw Duncan, quickly took the seat next to Gwen. Duncan huffed and took the, now, available seat next to Geoff.

"Hey Gwen, hows it going?" Bridgette said, looking over her shoulder at Duncan.

"Good... Are you ok?", Gwen asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to keep Duncan off of you for awhile so you can....'Cool Down'", Bridgette said, causing Gwen to blush.

"I shouldn't have told her what happened...", Gwen thought.

The bus ride was actually longer than expected. In fact, the teens actually started to hallucinate, thinking they were driving through a town. Which, unbeknown to them, they actually were. The bus finally stopped in front of what appeared to be an abandoned Studio Lot.

"Alright Campers, off the bus!", Chris shouted, opening the door of the busted up bus.

The 12 campers walked out onto the sidewalk, taking in their new surroundings.

"Where in the world are we?", Geoff asked, kicking the rusted metal gate that lead to the studio.

"We are at the site for some of your future challenges.....An Abandoned Movie Lot!!", Chris said, followed by his trademark smirk and chuckle.

"Your first reward challenge will be held in Studio 27. First to find it gets first dibs at the props!", Chris said taking a smoke pellet out of his pocket and throwing it down on the ground. "And...Action!!".

The Campers quickly rushed through the gates, frantically searching for the studio. Trent walked up to Gwen with a smile.

"Come on Gwen. I bet if we both get to Studio 27 first, we'll both get props", Trent said, making Gwen smile.

"Ok, sure..", She said, following behind Trent. But before she could catch up to him, someone place their hand over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows.

Trent looked back to see if Gwen was still following him. When he didn't see her, he began to panic. "Gwen?!", he called out.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Gwen kicked forward, trying to free herself from this persons hold. She was about to bite the figure's hand until she heard the person's voice.

"Sweet Heart, calm down...its me", Duncan said, releasing his hold on her.

Gwen stopped and turned to face him. "What the hell, Duncan?!".

Duncan smirked, "What, can't even handle a little prank".

"You know, if we weren't friends...I'd kill you...", Gwen replied.

"Yea, but then your love life would fill empty", Duncan said, chuckling at the disgusted look she gave him.

"So, what do you want?", She asked, watching him dig through his pockets. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"I found a map to the studio near the entrance", Duncan said, "I was hoping that you would want to come with me so we could be the first two to get the props".

"Wow, thats actually a smart idea...", Gwen said, looking over the map.

"Hey, I'm not just a stud, Sweet Heart... I have a brain", Duncan said, taking the map from her and walking forward.

"I never said you were a stud...", Gwen said, her arms crossed.

"You never said I wasn't..", Duncan said, looking back at her with a smirk, before taking off towards Studio 27.

Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled, chasing after him.....

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Thats the end of Chapter 7. Hope you liked it. Don't worry, I all ready started on Chapter 8. So it should be updated quicker. Remember to R & R

Your Friend, Phantom


	8. Doctor's Orders

A.N. Hey, Whats up! Phantom here, bringing you Chapter 8 of Fighting The Shame. This is actually becoming a popular story. I showed this to a few of my best friends at school, and they all like it. So it looks like this won't be one of those unfinished, abandoned stories.

Disclaimer: I don not own Total Drama Island/Action or its characters. Teletoon & FreshTV owns them.

Now please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.......

____________________________________

_**Fighting The Shame**_

Chapter 8: Doctor's Orders

Duncan's P.O.V.

Just as I expected, Sweet Heart and I made it to Studio 27 before everyone else. We stood infront of the garage like door, waiting for it to open. I was getting very impatient, and I guess Gwen could tell.

"Duncan, calm down...", she said, looking at me.

I looked at her, "How can I? We've been standing out here for about 15 minutes.".

Gwen rolled her eyes and pressed the buzzer again, waiting for Chris to open the door. I smirked and grabbed Gwen around the waist.

"Duncan, what are you doing?", She asked, taken by surprise.

"Finding a way to help me calm down", I answered, looking her over.

"Duncan, stop. Remember what you said, we're just friends", She replied.

"I'm guessing you didn't here the rest of what I said huh", I said, looking into her eyes. "We're more than just friends...".

"Oh really, than what are we?", Gwen asked, crossing her arms.

"Friend's with Benefits", I said, slightly pushing her against the wall next to the Studio door.

"Duncan....please.....", Gwen said, putting her hands on my chest. Not really pushing me, but just sort of letting them rest there.

"Please what...., Sweet Heart", I said, not really asking a question. I waited for her lips to part when she was going to say something, before connecting hers with mine.

I kinda expected her to push me away, but she didn't. In fact, I think she pulled me a little bit closer. But like always, something came to interrupt us....

Normal P.O.V

"Hey you two, save it for the cameras", Chris said, standing in the now open doorway.

"Finally, you decide to let us in...", Duncan said, walking inside the Studio, and leaving a crimson red Gwen.

"Why does he keep doing this to me...", Gwen thought, walking in behind behind him.

"So, what is this weeks challenge anyway", Duncan asked, looking around the studio. There were fake medical props everywhere.

"Oh, you'll figure it out in just a minute. Now since you won the first challenge, you get first shot at the props.", Chris said, leading them towards the makeup rooms. "Now go inside and get fitted for your costumes...".

Duncan and Gwen looked at each other and shrugged, walking into the nice smelling room.

Chris chuckled and looked at the two of them. "We're about to play a game of Doctor....."

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

About an hour later, the rest of the campers arrived. As they looked around, they noticed that two people were missing. Well actually, one person, in particular, really noticed it...

"Where the hell are Duncan and Gwen?!", Courtney shouted, gaining the campers attention.

"I don't know. Maybe they got lost..", Owen said, eating a cookie from off of the catering table.

"Yeah, or maybe their somewhere making out!!", Courtney shouted, ready to throw something.

The door to the makeup room opened, and out walked Duncan & Gwen, much to the surprise of everyone else. But they weren't surprised at Duncan and Gwen in general, they were surprised by what they were wearing. Duncan was wearing a standard doctor's uniform. But Gwen wasn't wearing your average nurse's uniform. Her outfit looked more like something you'd expect a "Playboy" girl to wear. That mixed with the fact that, to match the red cross on her shirt, they dyed her teal blue streak crimson red.

"Wow.....", said most of the male campers.

"Now, to reveal, this week's challenge will be.....", Chris said, taking a dramatic pause. "A Medical Movie".

"I divided you into groups of two. One of you will play the doctor, the other will play the nurse. Like in most doctor movies, the doctor falls for the patient or the nurse. This time, the nurse is the patient...", Chris announced, already giving Gwen an idea of what to expect.

"Oh no.....", Gwen mumbled as Chris continued.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

A few minutes later, Gwen and Duncan found themselves standing in a "Doctor's Office" movie set.

Chris sat in his director's chair, a grin on his face.

"I love my job...", he said, before pressing the button on his bullhorn. "Are you two ready?".

"No!", Gwen shouted, causing Duncan to smirk.

"Great! And.....Action!!!", Chris shouted, signaling them to start.

Duncan, or Dr. Steele as his character name, sat at the desk, shuffling through papers. The nurse, Gwen, came in, a smirk on her face.

"Great work today doctor...", 'Nurse' Gwen said, sitting on the examination bed.

"You too, Nurse Gwen", Duncan said, picking up a fake file of the desk. "But it seems I'm not done...".

"What do you mean, Doctor?", Gwen said, fake shock in her voice.

"It looks like you haven't had your 6 month checkup", Duncan said, flipping through the file.

"Oh, seriously?", Gwen asked, sitting up.

"Yeah..", Duncan said, taking out some doctor's equipment.

"Well, ok then...", Gwen said, "Lets get this over with".

Duncan began "fake" examining her. First he checked her heart rate and breathing patterns. Then he checked her site and hearing. Finally he checked her temperature.

"Well, everything appears to be fine", Duncan said, drawing a doodle of himself strangling Chris on the check board.

"Oh, thank you Doctor", Gwen said, jumping off the examination bed and hugging him.

"No problem, nurse..", Duncan said, smiling and looking at Gwen.

Gwen looked at Duncan's face, and her smile changed into a look of curiosity. She moved forward and kissed him, causing Duncan's eyes to widen. He pushed her back, and looked at her.

"Nurse Gwen, what are you doing?", Duncan said, a 'fake' shocked looked on his face.

"Curing something else, my broken heart", Gwen said, before continuing to kiss Duncan. This time Duncan didn't push her away, but instead pulled her closer. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her.

This went on for awhile, until.....

"And.....Cut!!!", Chris shouted, startling the two teen actors.

The campers began to clap and cheer, all except one....well two actually....

"If you ask me, that scene looked a little too realistic...", Courtney said, taking a bite out of the bagel she had.

"What are you talking about Courtney? They were just......acting", Trent said, unsure of what he had just witnessed himself.

"Oh Trent, your so naive", Courtney said, patting his head.

"Next up is Trent & Lindsey!!", Chris shouted, enjoying the look of surprise on both Trent and Lindsey's face.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Trent and Lindsey's scene wasn't as horrible as everyone thought it would be. Sure Lindsey kept forgetting her lines, and Trent wasn't exactly the greatest actor around, but it could've been worse. The rest of the pairings went as followed: D.J. & Leshawna, Geoff & Bridgette, Izzy & Owen, Heather & Justin, and Courtney & Harold. Courtney and Harold had the worse scene ever. Not just because Harold got jealous that D.J. got paired with Leshawna, but because Cortney still hated Harold for what he did. So because of this, Gwen and Duncan won. And what was their prize, two tickets for one free movie at Total Drama Inn Cinemas. Which, they soon realized, was something they could do at any time, considering every movie that showed was free in the first place.

The campers were now back at their "Home Away From Home", Total Drama Inn. Gwen stood infront of one of the bathroom mirrors, admiring her new hair streak color. She had to admit, it did make her standout a little more. She looked over at the door, just as Duncan walked pass.

"Hey Duncan, what do you think?", Gwen asked, slightly posing.

"About what?", Duncan replied, looking Gwen over.

"About my hair. Should I keep it this way?", Gwen said.

Duncan shrugged. "I guess. It doesn't really matter....", he said, turning around to leave.

"Why not?", Gwen said, expecting him to say something about her body.

"Because, you'd still be sexy either way....", Duncan said, with a smirk.

Gwen's face soon matched the color of the streak in her hair. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. Gwen headed down the hall towards the spa area. It had been awhile since she actually got the time to relax.

When she entered, she was greeted by the friendly faces of Leshawna, Lindsey, and Bridgette. And of course, the not so friendly face of Heather. Gwen rolled her eyes at Heather, and walked over to join her friends.

"Hey girl, I see you decided to keep the streak. Where have you been?", Leshawna said, soaking in the hot tube with the rest of the girls.

"Oh, nowhere really...", Gwen said, walking behind the changing curtain to switch her clothes.

"Does this nowhere include a certain person?", Bridgette asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it does not include him..", Gwen said, coming back out in a bikini and getting in the hot tube.

"Who are you guys talking about?", Lindsey asked, looking back and forth between the girls.

"Their talking about Duncan...", Heather chimed in, getting in the hot tube next to them.

"Your cheating on Trent?!", Lindsey asked, her face full of shock.

"Heather, nobody asked you!!", Gwen shouted.

"I know. And oh yeah, nice magazine shot", Heather said, sliding a magazine across the floor, and over to Gwen.

Gwen looked at it, and sighed. This time, the picture on the cover was a picture taken during her & Duncan's scene. The caption under it read, "Gwen's affair with Dr. Love".

"Wow, news sure does travel fast...", Bridgette said, picking up the magazine and scanning through it.

"Their using that picture out of context", Gwen said, holding her head. "Thats not even what happened".

"Then what really happened back there?", Courtney shouted, entering the Spa area.

"Oh no....", Gwen said, a look of pure terror on her face........

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Well thats the end of Chapter 8. Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I couldn't really think of a good ending for this chapter. But don't worry, I already have an idea for Chapter 9. This story is not over yet... .

Remember to R&R

Your Friend, Phantom


	9. Home Horrific Home

A.N. Hey, Phantom here, bringing you Chapter 9 of the hit story, Fighting The Shame. Now it took me awhile to figure out how this chapter should go. But I finally figured it out.

Disclaimer: I **Do Not** own Total Drama Island/Action. Fresh TV and Teletoon owns it.

And now on with the show, which is already in progress....

________________________________________________________

_**Fighting The Shame**_

Chapter 9: Home Horrific Home

Normal P.O.V

"Uh Courtney...What are you doing here?", Gwen asked, at a loss for words.

"Don't play dumb with me, 'Gwenny'",Courtney said, pulling Gwen out of the hot tub. She placed the magazine infront of her face. "What is this all about?".

"Its not what you think. We were just......It was the heat of the moment...", Gwen said, trying find the right words to say, but failing miserably.

"In the heat of the moment!!!!", Courtney shouted, before swinging her around and pushing her against the wall. "Get this through your head, Gwenny, Duncan is my boyfriend and not yours. So stay away from him, or else!"

Gwen sighed. "I get it Courtney...Stay far away from Duncan", She said, dropping her head as Courtney let her go.

"Good, as long as you understand....", Courtney said, before leaving the room.

After that, Everyone was silent. No one dared to speak, afraid that they might say the wrong thing. Even Heather decided that for once, she should give Gwen a break. It was Bridgette who decided to break the uncomfortable tension.

"Are you ok, Gwen?", Bridgette asked, getting out of the hot tub, and walking over to her.

Gwen didn't want to look up. She knew that if she looked up, the tears she was trying so hard to fight back would come rushing out. But she did it anyway.

"Bridgette.....", Gwen mumbled, before the tears started to fall. She placed her head on Bridgette's shoulder, and cried.

"Its ok Gwen", Bridgette said, rubbing her back.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Duncan laid down on the couch in his room, listening to his iPod. He had his eyes closed as he bopped his head to the beat. So he was pretty surprised when Owen and the rest of the guys suddenly burst through the door.

Duncan quickly sat up. "What the hell, man?!", He shouted, ripping the headphone buds out of his ears.

"Sorry Dude...", Owen said, helping DJ with a load of bags. "We just thought that, since the girls are having a Spa night.....".

"That we should have Guy's night...", Geoff said, holding a duffel bag full of DVDs. "I got bag full of Action, Mystery, Sports, and Horror movies. Enough to last the entire night.".

"Dude, this is gonna be so awesome!", Duncan said, with a smirk. This soon turned into a frown when he saw the last person to come in the room........Trent.

"Perfect......", Duncan mumbled, dropping back down on the couch. He leaned forward, grabbing a can of soda from out of the bag.

As Geoff put one of the many movies he had into the DVD player, Trent sat down on the floor infront of the couch. Without turning his head, he glanced at Duncan, who had been glaring daggers at him the whole time.

"Is there a problem, Duncan?", Trent said, with a grin on his face.

"Nope, no problem at all....Elvis...", Duncan said, smirking at the new nickname he gave Trent.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

About 7 movies in, most of the guys had fallen asleep on the floor. Duncan sat up to see that he was the only one still awake. He looked at the time on the clock.

"12:00 AM huh...", Duncan said, before stretching. "Well, I'm not tired.....".

Duncan thought for a second, before deciding to go down to the pool. He went into to bathroom and changed into his swimming trunks. Duncan then had to quietly maneuver his way through the guys laying on the floor. He was tempted to step on Trent on purpose, but that would lead to a fight. And he really didn't want to get into one now.

He took the elevator down to the first floor, and walked down the hall to the indoor pool. An intern sat by the door, most likely acting as a life guard. Duncan took a towel from off of the rack and put it on one of the chairs.

He jumped in the water and immediately went under. He opened his eyes and began looking around, his eyes landing on a figure that was also under the water. The person must've saw him, because they swam back up to the surface. Duncan came up from underwater to see that it was....

"Gwen....Is that you?", Duncan asked, swimming closer to the figure.

Gwen turned to face the guy she didn't want to see at the moment and immediately regret it. From the look that appeared on Duncan's face she could tell that he knew she was upset.

"Gwen, are you ok?", Duncan asked, moving so that he was right infront of her.

"Yea....I'm ok.....", Gwen said turning back around. She knew she should leave now but he would become more suspicious. She didn't expect him to reach around and hug her from behind.

"Is it about Courtney?", Duncan asked, causing Gwen's eyes to widen.

Gwen quickly pushed him away and swam forward. "Just leave me alone Duncan!", she shouted, tears threating to run down her face.

"Gwen...whats wrong, Sweet Heart?", Duncan asked, not knowing that every time he said "Sweet Heart" it stung her a little.

Gwen sighed, and turned to face him. "Courtney says I have to stay away from you....", she said, looking down into the water.

Duncan huffed and smirked. "Like she could ever break our friendship apart..", he said swimming over to her.

"But what is she tries to hurt me?", Gwen asked, still looking down.

"Don't worry, I'll keep Courtney from seeing us hang out together. Ok?", Duncan said, making her look up at him.

"I guess thats ok...", Gwen said, still a little sad.

Duncan leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. At first she was surprised, but she decided to kiss back. This soon turned into one of those romantic underwater scenes as they continued kissing and dancing around each other under the water.

After a 2 minutes, they came up for air. Duncan wiped the water from his eyes and smiled at Gwen who had a huge blush on her face.

"That was....nice..", She said, trying not to look at Duncan so she would stop blushing.

"We should try that again sometime..", Duncan said, before pulling her into a hug. "Sweet Heart, you know I love you right...".

"Of course I do. We're friends aren't we...", Gwen replied.

"Thats not the kind of love I'm talking about....", Duncan said, looking at her face.

"Wait....what...", Gwen said, looking him in the eyes.

Duncan sighed, "Look Gwen,....I...", he began. But before he could continue, they both heard a voice that stroked terror into them.

"Duncan, is that you?", Courtney called from down the hall.

Both Gwen and Duncan's eyes widened. Gwen quickly swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. She grabbed her towel, and wrapped it around her cold, bikini wearing body. Before leaving she turned towards Duncan and smiled.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow..", She said, before taking off down the hall opposite of Courtney's direction.

Duncan smiled, just as Courtney came in the room. She jumped in the pool and swam over to him.

"You sure are glad that I came down here, huh?", She asked, smirking at him.

"Yeah.....", Duncan said, not really paying attention to her. He was to focused on the girl that had just ran away.

_**The Next Day**_

Duncan's P.O.V

I sat up from my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I had that dream again, the one where I tell Gwen I loved her. Except this time, it took place in the pool. I've been having that dream a lot lately. And I'm really starting to like the idea of Gwen as more than just "Friends with benefits".

I threw on a t-shirt & some shorts and headed downstairs to the cafeteria for some breakfast. I wasn't surprised to see that mostly everyone was already down here. I grabbed a plate and took the vacant seat infront of Geoff & Bridgette. This proved to be a bad choice, as they made-out the entire time. I quickly got up and looked for another seat. Luckily, I saw one infront of Gwen.

"Good Morning, Sweet Heart..", I said, as I sat down. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled.

"Hey Duncan. I'm surprised to see you up this early.", She said.

"What can I say. The thought of you woke me up, sunshine..", I said, smirking at the blush that swept over her face.

This would have been the perfect moment to tell her about my deep attraction to her, except for one little annoying detail....

Normal P.O.V

"Hey Gwen....",Trent said, sliding into the seat next to her. He grinned at the scowl that appeared on Duncan's face.

"Hey Trent", Gwen said, hugging him. She didn't notice the huge frown that was taking over Duncan's face.

He slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. Gwen looked up at him.

"Are you ok?", Gwen asked, tilting her head a little.

"Yea, I just didn't get that much sleep last night", Duncan said, putting his hand on his head to fake a headache.

"Well I'm not surprised, after what happened last night", Gwen said, before covering her mouth.

Trent looked at her. "Oh, so you heard about the boys night in movie marathon huh?", He said.

"Uh yeah, thats it", She said before standing up. "I have to go to the bathroom." She quickly ran off, out the cafeteria doors and down the hall.

Duncan turned to walk away, when Trent grabbed his arm.

"Alright, spill it...", Trent said, causing Duncan to turn back around.

"What the hell are you talking about?", Duncan asked.

"Did you and Gwen do something last night?", Trent asked, with a serious look on his face.

"No, why would you think that?", Duncan replied, with a straight face.

"Cause I know Gwen, and I heard you step over me last night", Trent said, with a smirk on his face.

"So, that doesn't prove anything...", Duncan said, snatching his arm away from Trent.

"Ok. But if I find out that you've been messing with Gwen again, I'm gonna....", Trent started.

"Gonna what? Fight me again.", Duncan said.

"No. I'm gonna tell Courtney", Trent said, with a sinister grin.

This caused Duncan's eyes to widen. He knew Courtney, and if she found out this, both he and Gwen would be in trouble. If not murdered.

Duncan sighed. "You know, you don't even deserve her!", he shouted.

"Oh really, why not?!", Trent shouted, standing up.

"Heather comes up to you, starts telling you lies about what Gwen thinks about you and your stupid music. And you immediately cheat on her.", Duncan said.

"Like your any better. You already have a girlfriend, and yet your going after Gwen for some quick fling", Trent said, causing Duncan to launch across the table at him.

"Don't you ever say that to me again. Gwen is more than some quick fling that you find on the streets", Duncan said, slamming him against the wall.

"Duncan, what the hell are you doing?" Courtney said, standing infront of the crowd of cameramen that had gathered.

Trent smirked. "Your little boyfriend here was just telling me about how he and Gwen hung out last night".

Courtney's eyes twitched, before she quickly jetted off in the direction that Gwen went.

"Princess, wait!", Duncan shouted, taking off after her.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Gwen sat in the movie theater. She was watching a mystery flick and they about to announce the culprit. And the killer is....

"GWEN!!!" Courtney shouted, busting into the room.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Alright, thats the end of Chapter you like it. Don't worry, Chapter 10 is coming soon. Also I put up a new story, its called "TDI 2nd Season". New campers, new challenges, new environments, even more drama.

PS. Remember to R & R. Your friend,

Phantom


	10. It Happended One Night

A.N. Phantom here bringing you the long awaited Chapter 10 of Fighting The Shame. And again, _**Thanks For All Of The Reviews!**_.

P.S. Characters thoughts are now in _Italics._

Disclaimer: I **Do Not **own Total Drama Island/ Action. Teletoon & Fresh TV owns them.

* * *

_**Fighting The Shame**_

Chapter 10: It Happened One Night

Normal P.O.V

"Gwen!!!", Courtney shouted, causing Gwen to jump out of her seat.

"What?!", Gwen said, her nervousness evident in her voice.

Courtney stomped down the aisle of the theater. She grabbed Gwen by her arms and lifted her up. "You know exactly what...".

"I have no idea what your talking about..", Gwen said, trying to play it off.

"I heard about you and Duncan hanging out last night....", Courtney said, with a death glare. "That explains why Duncan was smiling when I came down to the pool".

Gwen couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of Courtney trying to threaten her into not hanging out with her best friend.

"Yea, and what if I did...", Gwen said, frowning at her.

"What?!", Courtney shouted, loosing her grip on Gwen out of surprise.

"You keep trying scare me by threatening me. And yet, you haven't backed it up once", Gwen said, "I'm not gonna let you push me around anymore."

Courtney was slowly starting to lose it .

"If I want to hang out with Duncan, I'll hang out with him", Gwen said, before sidestepping her.

She walked down the aisle, just as Duncan showed up. "Is everything ok?", he asked, as she walked pass.

"Well I'm ok, but I think your girlfriend has a screw loose....", Gwen said, turning around with a smirk, before continuing towards the elevator.

"Are you ok , Princess?", Duncan asked, going to hug her.

"Don't touch me...", Courtney hissed, slapping away his hand. She turned on her heel and stormed up the aisle. "We need to talk...now!....".

Duncan inwardly sighed before following after her.

_Why me?......_

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Gwen sat in her room, silently crying to herself. After telling off Courtney, her mind finally caught up to her. She was getting into all this trouble. And for what....a best friend who likes to toy with her emotions.

_Why does he keep doing this to me_, Gwen thought as she sat against the door. _Its like he wants my life to be a living hell._

A knock on the door frightened her as she jumped up, and turned to face it. "Who is it?", Gwen asked, between sobs.

"Its me, open up", the voice of Geoff replied from the other side.

Gwen opened the door, letting him in. "What are you doing here?", she asked, closing the door behind him and wiping away her tears.

"Bridge asked me to come check up on you..", Geoff said, plopping down on the couch. "She told me about your …..little dilemma...".

Gwen blushed in embarrassment. "Oh,....she did....".

Geoff nodded. "...I really don't see what the big deal is......if your attracted to Duncan, than be with Duncan..", he said, looking up at her as joined him on the couch.

"It not that simple, Geoff", Gwen said, taking a sip from the can of soda that was on the coffee table infront of them.

"Whats so hard about that?", Geoff asked, surprising Gwen by taking a sip from the same can. "......we're friends......", he answered her before she could ask.

She nodded. " In case your forgetting, Duncan is with Courtney. And I'm suppose to be with.... Trent...." She said, with a little hesitation.

This caused Geoff to look up from the, now, half-empty can. "Why'd you pause?".

"Because..I've totally been ignoring Trent this whole time..", Gwen said, sighing. "..he must be so upset.".

"Well Trent is a tough guy...he can handle himself..", Geoff said, putting the can back on the table.

"If you say so...", Gwen said, "But what should I do?".

"Well, I say you need to think about who your truly in love with. Before you end up hurting both of them..", Geoff said.

"Wow, thats actually good advice", Gwen said, watching as Geoff stood up and stretched.

Geoff shrugged. "I'm just stating the obvious...", he said heading towards the door. "See ya later, Gwen".

"Bye Geoff..", Gwen said as he walked out.

_Was it really that obvious_, she thought as she hugged her knees to her chest.….

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

"What the hell is going on Duncan?", Courtney nearly screamed the minute they had reached her room.

"What are you talking about, Princess", Duncan asked, with a cocky smirk.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!", Courtney shouted, before calming herself down. "I thought you told me that you & Gwen were just friends.".

"But we are just friends", Duncan replied, a little too quickly for Courtney's comfort.

"Oh really, then why have I been getting news that you been hanging out with Gwen behind my back", Courtney asked, crossing her arms.

"Don't I always hang out with Gwen?", Duncan said.

"Again, you know what I mean Duncan..", Courtney said, get more pissed off by the second.

"Look, you never said we couldn't see other people before you were voted off", Duncan said, much to the shock of Courtney. "Whats the problem?".

"The problem is, that I'm here now. And your still seeing someone else", Courtney said.

"So...", Duncan shrugged.

"So....either you put a stop to it, or I'll deal with it for you", Courtney exclaimed, shoving pass him.

"What are you gonna do. Kill her?", Duncan said, chuckling to himself.

Courtney turned around and smirked. "Maybe"

Duncan's continuous chuckling soon became a nervous laugh. "...your kidding right?"

His answer was a slammed door.......

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

_Its only 8:00, and I'm already tired as hell..._

Duncan thought as he laid on the couch in his apartment like room. He was slowly dozing off infront of the TV.

_I wish something could keep me awake..._

As if answering his wish, a knock came to the door. Duncan mustered up enough energy to get up and walk over to the door.

"Who...(yawn)...is it", Duncan asked, leaning against the door.

"Its me....", Gwen's voice replied. "Can I come in?".

Duncan didn't have to think twice as he unlocked the door.

"Sure, come on in, Sweet Heart", Duncan said, fully awake now. He stepped to the side as Gwen slowly walked pass.

"You ok?"

"Yea...I'm fine...but...", Gwen said, before sighing. "....we need to talk..".

_Not again..,_Duncan thought to himself as he closed the door. "About What.."

Gwen took a deep breath, before turning around to face him. "I want to talk to you about...", She began, before noticing the strange look he was giving her. "What?".

"Is...is that my shirt?" Duncan asked, pointing to the article of clothing she currently had on.

Gwen looked down, and blushed. "Oh, yea. I forgot to return it to you that night I stayed over in the cabin. And its actually kinda comfortable....".

Duncan replied with a smirk. "Oh really?".

"Yes, but thats not what I'm here to talk about..", Gwen said, taking a seat on the couch. She sighed.

"Duncan, How do you really feel about me?".

"What do you mean?", Duncan asked, turning his attention towards her. "You know how I feel about you..".

"No, Duncan. Apparently I don't...", Gwen said, looking him in the eyes. "I mean one minute we're 'Just Friends', the next minute we're 'Friends wit Benefits'. What do you really think of me?".

Duncan was speechless. She had just asked the question that had been on his mind since this whole thing began.

_What do I really think of Gwen?_

When Gwen didn't get a reply she sighed. Standing up, she turned to leave. "Goodbye Duncan....", She said, before being stopped by a grab of the arm. "Duncan.....".

"I don't know, ok!!", Duncan said, causing Gwen to turn back around. "I don't know exactly how I feel about you. All I know is......I can't stop thinking about you...".

It was Gwen's turn to be Speechless. "What.....".

"Your all I think about, Sweet Heart", Duncan said, standing up in front of her. "I don't know when it started...but I.....".

"But you what?"

What he did next caught her off guard. Instead of giving her an answer, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I don't want it to stop....", he said, before placing a finger under her chin, and placing his lips over hers.

Gwen couldn't think straight. Everything was happening so fast that it took awhile for it to completely register in her mind. This wasn't the ordinary kiss between them. This one was more passionate....and involved more tongue.

Gwen began to push him backwards, causing him to fall onto the couch. It was there that their "Hot & Heavy" make out session continued.

At about 11:30, Duncan noticed that Gwen had stopped moving. He opened his eyes to see that hers' where still closed, and that she was breathing lightly. After a few minutes, he smiled.

_She fell asleep, _Duncan thought, moving a small strand of hair out of her face.

Maneuvering his way from under her, he picked her up bridal style and cared her off to his room............

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

_**The Next Day**_

Gwen blinked a few times as she began to wake up. With a yawn, she sat up and stretched. Taking in her surroundings, it only took her a few seconds to realize....

_This isn't my suite...., _Gwen said, looking around the sun lit room. _The only thing I remember is....._

"Well good morning, Sweet Heart", the familiar voice said, causing her to look down. There, laying next to her, was Duncan.

"Good Morning, Duncan", she said, blushing at the fact that this was the second time she "slept" with him. "Umm, how did I end up in your bed?".

"Oh, don't you remember?", Duncan tried to hide a smirk. "After our hot make-out session, we took things to the bedroom. I gotta say, you were great....".

Gwen's face soon matched the red streak in her hair. "You...mean...we..", She said, looking under the covers for evidence of last night's events.

Duncan laughed. "Relax, Sweet Heart. You dozed off, so I carried you in here".

"Oh my god, Duncan, your such a jerk!", She shouted with mock anger, throwing a pillow at him. She stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going to take my shower now....".

"You know....I have to take a shower too...", Duncan said, followed by a wink.

Gwen thought for a second, before blushing for the third time that morning. "You pervert....", she giggled, leaving his bedroom, and heading for her room across the hall.

She had almost made it it without being seen....almost.....

"You just don't learn, do you........".

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Well, thats the end of Chapter 10. And as you can see, my chapters are getting longer. Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy with school these past couple of weeks. I'll try to get Chapter 11 done as soon as possible. Remember to R&R.

Your Best Friend, Phantom


	11. Reality Meets TV

A.N. Hey, Phantom Here. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm here bringing you Chapter 11 of Fighting The Shame. I hope you had a Happy Holidays. And for those who are still wondering....I'm a dude. Oh yea, Sorry for the long update wait. I had to catch up in my school work.

Disclaimer: I **Do Not** own Total Drama Island/Action/Musical. Teletoon and Fresh TV owns them.

And now for the moment you've all been waiting for.........................

* * *

_**Fighting The Shame**_

Chapter 11: Reality Meets TV

Normal P.O.V

Gwen quickly spun around, expecting to see a very pissed off Courtney. She was surprised when, instead, it turned out to be...

"Oh, Heather. Its just you.....", Gwen said, sighing in relief.

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Just me? Shouldn't you be afraid?", she asked, crossing her arms.

"Of what, you?", Gwen said, smirking before turning around to open her door. "You don't really scare me anymore...".

"Ha ha, very funny. And no, you should be scared of the fact that I saw you walk out of Duncan's room", Heather replied.

Gwen stopped, and turned back around. Her eyes widening.

"You wouldn't tell her.......would you?".

Heather smirked. "As a matter of fact, I won't", Heather said, causing Gwen's jaw to drop.

"Wait....your not gonna tell her...", Gwen asked, trying to confirm that she wasn't having hearing problems.

"Nope, not at all..", Heather said, walking pass her.

"Whats the catch...", Gwen asked.

"There's no catch...", Heather said as she continued down the hall. "I think you deserve a break.".

Gwen wasn't sure if she should be frightened or delighted.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDITDI-TDI-TDI

Duncan's P.O.V

After taking a shower, and flirting with Gwen over breakfast, I decided to take a walk around the outside pool area. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't the only one with the same idea....

"Hey fellow camper..", Chris said, looking up at me from his seat on the lounge chair.

"Hello....Chris...", I said in a cold tone, thinking he'd get the hint that he wasn't wanted at the moment. "Is there any reason your out here this early?".

"Well actually, I was hoping that you or Courtney would show up", Chris replied, standing up and walking over to me.

"Why?", I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I have something planned for you two....", Chris said, digging in his pocket and pulling out two small pieces of paper.

I snatched them out of his hand, and looked over them. "What are these?".

"Two tickets for a four week long cruise trip for You & Courtney", Chris said, that cocky smile never leaving his face.

"Thanks for the offer Chris, but I think I'll take my chances here...", I said, shoving them back into his hands and starting to walk off.

"But it'll be fun", Chris exclaimed, running up beside me.

"Go the hell away, Chris...", I said, quickening my pace.

"....There won't be any cameras...", Chris shouted behind me.

I know I shouldn't have stopped or listened to Chris in the first place. But I just had to ask....

"Seriously?".

He nodded, and waved the tickets in front of my face. I snatched them away again.

"Fine, I'll take you up on your little offer", I said, turning around and heading back to the building. "But pull any bull and I swear your going to regret it...".

"Oh, don't worry...", I heard him say.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Normal P.O.V

Chris chuckled to himself before taking out two more tickets. "There won't be any cameras for all you know...but there will be drama....".

He quickly made his way inside and up the stairs, searching for a certain someone. When he finally found her, his smile grew bigger.

As if sensing his presence before he stepped in the room, Gwen shouted "I'm not in the mood today, Chris".

"Oh, I'm sorry Gwen. I just came to ask you something...", Chris said, walking in and sitting next to her.

Gwen tried her best to ignore him, burying her head deeper into the book she was reading. But eventually, the pressure got to her.

"What do you want, Chris?!", She exclaimed, slamming her book down on the table.

"Nothing really...", Chris said, "Just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a cruise..".

Gwen looked flushed. "Um, no offense Chris. But aren't you a little to old for me?"

"I'm only 25, Gwen....", Chris said, catching himself before he started flirting. "And any way, I'm not going. You and a guest of your choice are..".

He handed Gwen the tickets, stood up and left.

Gwen looked at the empty door frame, then at the tickets. She stood up, and walked towards the elevator.

_Who should I take with me? Lets see...I could take Duncan. But if I take him, then Courtney will get even more suspicious than she already is. Maybe I should take Trent. I mean, we have been hitting a lot of rough patches lately. I mean, I'm suppose to like him but...._

Gwen was so busy rambling to herself, that she didn't notice the figure that had just walked out of the elevator.

"Hey Gwen...", Trent said, watching her walk pass him.

It took Gwen a second to realize she was being spoken to.

"Huh, oh hey Trent..", Gwen said, waving at him with the tickets.

"What are those?", Trent asked, looking at her hand.

"Oh, um..Chris gave me two tickets for some cruise ", Gwen said. "..do you want to come with?".

"Sure, I'd love to come with you", Trent said, taking a ticket from her and looking it over.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then....", Gwen said, getting on the elevator and heading up to her room to pack.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Gwen stood at the dock at six in the morning. For some strange reason, Chris wanted her to be there really early, but wouldn't tell her why. She yawned, and rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "Where is Chris?".

Trent looked at her from the corner of his eyes. " I don't know, but if he doesn't show up in 10 minutes I'm going back to bed.."

A loud horn caught the two campers attention as they looked out into the sea. A large ship was heading towards the dock, full of cheering and music.

"Welcome aboard the Paradise Cruise! Where your entertainment, is our pleasure...", the captain announced as the boat reached the dock.

Gwen and Trent shared a glance, before boarding the ship. Little did they know that two other figures where making their way down the dock.

"Hurry up, or we'll miss it...", Courtney exclaimed, as Duncan walked behind her with their luggage.

"That's pretty easy for you to say, Princess...", Duncan said, swinging a bag over his shoulder. "....what the hell do you have in your bag, bricks?"

"Will you stop complaining...", Courtney said, taking the bag from him and carrying it with ease. "I mean we're going on a cruise. You should be happy..".

"Oh yea. I'm really ecstatic...", Duncan said, earning him a slap in the back of the head.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

"Wow, this is actually amazing..", Gwen said, taking in everything that the cruise had to offer. Fine dining, a dance club, a gigantic pool, outdoor rock climbing, you name it, they had it.

"I can't believe we're going to be spending a whole four weeks here", Trent said, walking up next to her. "...I'm gonna go check us in...".

Gwen nodded and took her bags from him. She turned around to continue her tour of the boat, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hmm, this place ain't half bad.."

_No. It can't be..._, she thought, looking around until she spotted him. "Duncan?!".

Duncan turned around and instantly smirked. " Well well well, look who decided to stalk me...".

Gwen couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes. "Oh please, me stalking you...".

"Ok. Then what exactly are you doing here, Sweet Heart?", Duncan asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, Chris gave me tickets and...".

"Ah, you two must be our new passengers..", a female staff worker said, walking over to them. "Can I take your bags to your room?".

"Our room...", Gwen said, looking back at Duncan. "Wait a minute, we're not....".

"Its no problem...", the staff worker said, picking up their bags. "..Chris told me that you two would be joining us..".

"Wait, Chris told you?", Duncan asked, stepping in front of Gwen.

"Yea, he's the one that planned all of this...", the worker said, turning around.

As she walked away and towards the rooms, Duncan & Gwen both came to one conclusion.

_This was a setup...._

"I knew there was a reason why Chris was being so nice...", Gwen said, once they had reached the room. She continuously paced back and forth in front of the bed. Duncan sighed, watching her walk pass for the tenth time.

"Will you relax?", Duncan said, sitting up. "So we got placed in the same room. Whats the worse that can happen?".

Gwen turned to face him. "Well, lets see. You brought Courtney, and I brought Trent. Yet somehow we, mysteriously, ended up sharing a room with one king sized bed...", Gwen said, faking deep thought. "...now do you see the problem?".

Duncan grabbed Gwen around the waist and pulled her down on top of him. "Yea. The problem is that your not thinking about the positive...", he said, staring into her eyes. "We finally have some time alone to figure our relationship out, so thats a good thing..".

"Yea, but what about...", Gwen began to say, before Duncan silenced her with his finger.

"Forget about Trent and Courtney. We'll explain that this was a whole mix up later...", Duncan said, before smirking. "..considering there is anything to explain after this cruise..".

Gwen blushed. " You're right...We do need sometime to figure 'us' out...", She said, getting off of him. "But until then, no flirting between us...ok?".

"Ok, what ever you say...Sweet Heart..", Duncan replied, kissing her her hand.

Gwen seemed slightly dazed before snatching her hand back. "That counts as flirting...", she said, getting up and quickly making her way out the door.

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

"How the hell did this happen?!".

Courtney, similar to Gwen, had been pacing back in forth in her cruise suite. She had left Duncan for a second to go check out the rest of the cruise, and the next second he was gone. Then she learned that Duncan had already went to the room and instead of Duncan, she found Trent. And if that wasn't the 'best' part of all, she found out that they would be rooming together.

"I don't know Courtney...", Trent said, sitting on the bed and holding an ice pack to his cheek. Unfortunately for him, he had ran and kissed Courtney the minute she came into the room, without checking to see if it was Gwen or not.

Courtney turned to face Trent and immediately calmed down a little. She sat next to him and took the ice pack from his hands. "I'm sorry for slapping you so hard...", she said, watching him wince when she placed it against his face. "....you surprised me..".

"Its ok...", Trent said, forcing a small smile. "I just still can't believe that we're sharing the same room....with one bed...".

Courtney actually hadn't thought about the situation she was in completely. But once Trent had mentioned it, it seemed to make itself clear to her.

"Oh My Gosh!! We have to sleep....**Together!!?!**", Courtney screamed, much to the annoyance of the passengers in the next room, who banged on the wall.

"Thanks Courtney....as if this wasn't awkward enough...", Trent said, his face redder than the area where Courtney slapped him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready for all of this..", Courtney exclaimed.

"You know, its not like we're sleeping together....", Trent said, before realizing it. "I mean we're not...you know....".

Courtney looked flushed. "....I guess we can make this work....".

"Yea, and besides its only for four weeks...", Trent said, nodding and standing up. "And your hot and all, but not that hot..".

Trent quickly ran out of the room before Courtney had a chance to register what he said.

"**And what does that mean?!?!**".

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

_Its just for four weeks....Its just for four weeks_, Gwen repeated to herself as she stood outside her room door. She had to take a breather after that small conversation she had with Duncan. _All I have to do is survive four weeks of living with Duncan, and then I'll finally prove to myself that he is only my friend. __Yea...I can do this..._

Gwen took another deep breath, and entered the room. Unfortunately for her, Duncan hadn't been able to take his shower this morning and had just stepped out of the bathroom, the minute she stepped in, in only a towel.

"Oh, hey Sweet Heart..", Duncan said, accidentally letting go of his towel.

Gwen's face lit up a crimson red, before she zoomed back out into the hallway. She slammed the door behind her and leaned up against the door.

_This is going to be the longest month...ever......_

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Well, thats the end of Chapter 11. Again, sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth it. I will at least try to get the next chapter up faster. How do you think Gwen & Duncan's month together will turn out. Stay tuned to find out...Remember to R&R

Your Friend, Phantom


	12. The Game Of Torture

A.N. Hey Dudes! Phantom here. Time for the latest chapter of Fighting The Shame. I'm really sorry I took so long to update this story. My laptop started acting up so I had to get a new one. Which meant I had to wait half a month until everything was restored. But now I'm finally back. Thanks for all the reviews though. Oh and sorry if the characters seemed a little OOC but I think I fixed that.

P. S. I may start replying to reviews. So if you have a question or just want a shout out, feel free to ask.

Disclaimer: I **Do Not **Own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour. Fresh TV & Teletoon owns it. I **Do** however own rights to this storyline.

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Fighting The Shame**_

Chapter 12: The Game Of Torture

Normal P.O.V

_She won't last a week..., _Duncan thought to himself, picking up the towel he "unintentionally" let go of the minute Gwen walked into the room. He knew that Gwen would be returning any second, and had decided to take a shower. However, had Gwen been paying more attention, she would have noticed that he was actually wearing boxer shorts under his towel.

_I'd bet by this time next month, she'd be madly in love with me, _Duncan thought, putting on the rest of his clothing. He took out his iPod and laid down on the bed. _This is gonna be fun..._

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

_This is gonna be hell..._, Gwen thought, sitting on a lounge chair on the Sky Deck. Her face was still a crimson red color as she tried to remove the image of Duncan's "nude" body from her head. _If he keeps pulling stunts like that, who knows how long I'll last! _She sighed and stood up , walking over to look out at the sea. The glow from the slowly rising sun casting a shine on the reflective surface of the ocean.

"Wow, that actually looks beautiful.", Gwen said, leaning against the pole that protected passengers from falling off.

"It really is...", A voice responded from behind her.

Expecting to see Duncan, she smirked. "Oh, yea, and what you know about true beauty?", she said, turning to face the owner of the voice. Her smirk soon turned into a look of surprise.

"I would know, because I'm looking at one right now.", Trent replied.

Gwen blushed. "Uh, hey Trent.."

The dark haired musician smiled awkwardly at her, walking up to the railing. "I was looking for you..."

"Um, yea. It turns out that they made a mistake with the rooms...", Gwen said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Let me guess, your rooming with Duncan?", Trent asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

Gwen nodded. "Yea...Look Trent, I'm..."

Trent put his hand up, stopping Gwen before she could finish. "Gwen, its ok. I'm rooming with Courtney."

Gwen's eyes widened. "Courtney is here too?"

"Yup. Looks like Chris has something planned for us.", Trent said, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Gwen rolled her eyes. _I knew this was to good to be true, _she thought._ I mean a whole month away from him and his crazy challenges, like he'd let me off that easily. _

Trent opened his eyes to look at Gwen. "You okay?"

"Huh?", Gwen asked, just now realizing that he was talking to her. "Oh yea, I'm fine..."

Trent smiled, before pulling Gwen into a hug. "Your the best girlfriend I've ever had."

Gwen sighed. _Just my luck..._

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Duncan's P.O.V

After sitting in the room for a while, raiding the mini-fridge, and channel surfing for about an hour, I finally came to one conclusion. This place is freaking boring! I sighed, turned the TV off and threw the remote down on the bed. Maybe I should go and see whats on this crappy cruise anyway.

Leaving the room, I was immediately greeted by a few fans of the show. Funny, for some reason I had almost completely forgotten that other people may have been watching us make asses out of ourselves on the show. Sigh, the effects of reality TV.

I wonder where Gwen ran off to after my little "flash" I gave her. Hopefully she didn't jump overboard, although that would be kind of funny. Taking the elevator up to the sky deck I was immediately greeted to a sight I didn't expect to see. It was Gwen, but she was hugging someone. Someone who looked awfully familiar...Trent?

What the hell is he doing here? Chris promised me that...Chris! That lying, mischievous, son of a host. Sigh, I knew I should have declined his offer. Ducking around a nearby corner, I continued to watch Gwen and Trent hug.

This can't be happening. If Trent is here, there's no way Gwen and I can be alone long enough her to fall in love with me...

"Duncan!"

And then there's that slight problem...

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

Normal P.O.V

"Hey Princess", Duncan said, putting up a false joyful expression when Courtney came walking around the corner.

"Don't Princess me!", she said, smacking him hard against his shoulder. "Where have you been?"

Duncan rubbed his now throbbing arm. "I was looking for our room, but ended up being roomed with someone else.", he said, his fake smile becoming sort of a pained smirk.

Courtney's eyes squinted in suspicion. "So, who are you rooming with?"

"Huh?", Duncan asked, quickly breaking eye contact with her.

"You heard me...", she said, turning Duncan's head back to look at her. "Who...are you...rooming...with?"

Sweat began to trickle down Duncan's face. _If I tell her that I'm rooming with Gwen, she'll kill both of us. Or worst, kick me in the.._, Duncan thought, subconsciously covering his crotch.

"What are you doing?", Courtney asked, bringing Duncan out of his thoughts. Her eyes widening at his current position.

"Oh um, nothing..", Duncan replied, slightly blushing in embarrassment.

"Answer the question Duncan!", Courtney shouted, catching the attention of a few ship passengers.

"Ok, Courtney...", Duncan said, waving his hands to get her to lower her voice. He gulped, and took a deep breath. " My Roommate is... Gw.."

"Attention passengers!", the cruise captain's voice boomed over the PA system. "We will begin our safety drill in just a moment."

Courtney huffed and rolled her eyes. She looked Duncan straight in the eyes, a scowl on her face. "I'm watching you...", she said, before stalking off.

Duncan sighed in relief, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Thank you captain.."

"Duncan?", a sweetly familiar voice reached his ears from behind him.

Duncan smiled. "Ah, just what I needed." He turned around and hugged Gwen. "My Sweet Heart is here to comfort me."

Gwen placed her hands on his chest and tried to push away. "I'm not your Sweet Heart..."

Duncan pulled her closer against him so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "Yea, but you will be soon."

"Look Duncan, I thought you promised that you wouldn't flirt with me until I figured this out", Gwen said, slipping her way out of Duncan's hold.

Duncan sighed. "I'm sorry, Its just that now that I know that Trent is here..."

Gwen's eyes widened slightly. "H-h-how did you know that Trent..."

"I saw you two hugging...", Duncan said, crossing his arms "..and it didn't look like you were stopping him."

"Oh, you saw that..", Gwen mumbled, the color of her cheeks becoming a bright red.

"Yea, I saw that..", Duncan said, turning his back to her. "I know you may still have feelings Trent."

Gwen opened her mouth to speak, but found herself speechless. _Did she still have feelings for Trent?_

"I'm just gonna have to try harder to win you from him", Duncan said, bringing Gwen out of her thoughts.

"Wait a minute..", Gwen said, " Is that all I am to you, some prize.."

Duncan looked at her. "What...no, thats not what I meant."

Gwen rolled her eyes. " You just want me because Trent has me, is that it?"

"No, Gwen thats not what I'm trying to say!", Duncan exclaimed, waving his hands in front of her.

"Well thats what it seems like..", Gwen said turning around and storming back inside the ship.

Duncan sighed. _Way to go, Duncan. This is gonna be harder than I thought..._

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

_**The Next Day**_

Gwen sat at the edge of the bed, the TV remote placed lazily in her hand. Her eyes kept switching from the brightly colored image on screen to the nagging figure behind her.

"Do we have to watch this show? It sucks...", Duncan asked, his arms crossed,

"Will you stop complaining.", Gwen said, flipping through the channels. "Last night we made a deal that we both got to watch at least one show that we wanted to see. Remember?"

"Yea, but I'll never get my chance if you don't make up your mind!", Duncan shouted.

"Well your just gonna have to wait..", Gwen replied, a victorious smirk appearing on her face when Duncan laid back down. This however was soon wiped off when a pillow collided with the back of her head.

Gwen turned to face Duncan, only to be hit by another pillow.

Duncan smirked. "I'm sorry, it slipped out of my hand."

Gwen, at an almost unbelievable speed, turned off the TV and launched at Duncan. She grabbed a pillow and began whacking him upside the head. Duncan rolled over so that he was on top of her and began attacking her sides with his fingers, making her erupt in a fit of laughter.

"D-D-D-Duncan, S-S-Stop It!", Gwen said, trying to push him away but failing every time.

"Nope, you started it Sweet Heart", Duncan said, continuing his tickle assault on her.

"I-I-I C-Can't breath!", She shouted, tears coming from her eyes.

Duncan snatched his hands away from Gwen, as she took a few deep breathes. Wiping her eyes, Duncan only had a second to see the smile spread across her face before he was smacked across the face with another pillow and knocked to the floor. Making a quick grab for the bed, he instead found Gwen's hand and pulled her down on top of him.

"Alright, you win...", Gwen giggled, pushing herself up to sit along side him.

Duncan chuckled and sat up so that they were facing each other. They continued their laughing, until Gwen's hand connected with Duncan's. Their eyes met, and they began to inch closer to each other. Soon their noses were touching.

"Sooooo...", Gwen said, her face glowing a crimson red. "..What should we do now?"

"I don't know, Sweet Heart..", Duncan replied, " What do you want me to do?"

Gwen moved closer so that their lips were only centimeters apart. " Well, I guess we could..."

A loud knock on the door brought the two bodies out of their trance like state. Standing up, Gwen walked to the door, while Duncan sighed and sat against the bed's edge.

_Always being interrupted.._, he thought plucking the discarded remote off the counter and turning the TV back on.

"Hello..", Gwen greeted the guest once she opened the door.

"Hey. Is this the room of Gwenyth Scotts and Duncan Carter?", the cabin steward asked, his eyes hidden under his hat.

"Yes..Can I help you?", Gwen asked, before being handed a card.

"You and Duncan have been invited to dine with the captain tonight.", the cabin steward said. His voice showing a hint of a Spanish accent.

"Umm, Thanks..", Gwen said, reading over the card and smiling up at the attendant. She leaned forward to read his name tag, but he quickly covered it with his hand.

"Your are very welcome..", he said, flashing her a smile before disappearing down the hall.

Gwen shut the door, and walked back into the room to find Duncan laying upside-down on the bed. He smirked when she looked at him.

"Come here Sweet Heart, and give the Spider-Stud a kiss..", he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled, looking at the decorated piece of paper in her hand again. Duncan swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"What's that?", he asked, leaning in next to her to look at the sheet.

"Its an invitation to have dinner with the captain..", she said, reading over the details on the card.

Duncan smiled, pumping his fist in the air. "Alright, free dinner and a chance to punk the captain...". He ran over to his duffel bag in the closet, "Now where is that vial of skunk juice..."

Gwen rolled her and giggled. _I guess we'll be swimming home tonight..._

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

"What do you mean there are no two bed suites available?", Courtney screamed into the room's telephone for the 15th time.

Trent sighed, covering his ears with the pillow he was laying on. He was forced to listen to Courtney complain about their curtain situation for the past 2 hours now, and he didn't know how much more he could take before his head exploded.

"Well, if you don't get me a two bed suite soon, I am going to sue the...Hello...**HELLO?**", Courtney shouted into the receiver, before slamming the phone down.

"Finally!", Trent groaned, sitting up. "I thought you'd never stop."

Courtney rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed next to him. "Well excuse me if I feel a little bit uncomfortable about this whole 'thing'", she said.

"Is it really that bad to be roommates with me?", Trent asked, looking slightly hurt.

"No its not that...its just...", Courtney said, before letting out a sigh. " I don't trust Duncan being alone with Gwen."

"Yea, I know what you mean..", Trent said, "..I don't trust him either.."

Courtney's look of sadness soon turned into one of rage. "Why the hell do you always do that?"

Trent jumped at her sudden outburst. "D-Do what?"

"You always blame everything on Duncan. Its never Gwen...", Courtney said, getting up and pacing the room.

"That's because it isn't Gwen's fault...", Trent said, standing up. "Maybe if you had better control over your boyfriend..."

"**WHAT!**", Courtney screamed, before tackling Trent back down on to the bed. She grabbed a pillow and began whacking him repeatedly on the head. Every time he tried to sit up, she would push him back down and continue her assault.

A sudden knock on the door brought Courtney out of her rampage. She threw the pillow down at Trent and went to go answer the door.

"Yes, Can I help you?", she asked the cabin steward.

"You and Trent have been invited to join the captain for dinner tonight", he said, handing her the same card he had given to Gwen.

"Umm thanks...", Courtney replied, looking down at the paper before looking back up at the steward.

"Your welcome...", he said, bowing down and exposing his long dark hair. He quickly stood and took off down the hall.

"Whats-cough-that..", Trent asked once she entered the room again, slowly recovering from his vicious pillow beating.

"An invitation to dine with the captain tonight.", Courtney said, tossing the card on to the counter.

"So, are we going?", Trent asked, sitting up once again.

"Well, I'm going. I don't know about you..", Courtney said, walking towards the bathroom to get ready to go to the pool. She didn't expect the pillow to collide with her head.

_Oh he is so going down!_, she thought before turning to face Trent. An evil grin on her face.

Trent gulped, _She's going to kill me..._

TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI-TDI

"The invitations have been delivered...'Captain'..", the cabin steward said, entering the control room.

"Thank you,...Alejandro", the captain replied, smiling at the dark skinned teenager.

Alejandro smirked, taking off his cabin steward costume and taking a seat next to the Captain's 'assistant'. He sighed in relief and took a cup of Iced Tea off of the metal plate on the table. "So what is your obsession with torturing these guys?"

"Oh, there's no obsession...", the Captain answered, turning to face Alejandro. His face hidden under his overly sized Captain's hat. " I just enjoy the drama..."

"Oh, really...Captain Chris...", Alejandro said, snatching the hat off of the host's head.

"Hey! Watch the hair dude!", Chris shouted, patting down the spiky mess on his head. "Ok, ok you figured it out.."

"So this is part of your TV show, isn't it?", Alejandro asked. His eyes scanning the room for any hidden camera that he could find.

"Nope...", Chris responded, grabbing Alejandro's attention. "This is more of a personal gift to those kids."

"Huh, when did you become so generous?", Alejandro said, leaning back in his chair.

"Hehehe...McLean , Generous?", Chef said, bellowing in laughter and causing Alejandro to grin in amusement.

"Hey, I have my moments..", Chris said, smirking at the two of them.

"Well, Captain Chris, do you think I can be of assistance?", Alejandro asked.

A devious smile spread across Chris's face. "That...would...be...AWESOME!", he said, jumping out of his seat. "I'll give you a room right between the two of them, and..."

"I only have one request...", Alejandro stated, interrupting Chris.

"Ok,...name it...", Chris said.

"You have to guarantee me a spot on next season's cast.", Alejandro said, making Chris smile even more.

"Done...You got it!", Chris said, nodding his head as Alejandro left the room.

Chris sighed in relief and sat back down. " You know what Chef?"

"What?"

"Things are about to get a whole lot interesting..."

* * *

Well, thats the end of Chapter 12. Again, sorry for the really late update guys. It won't happen again (hopefully).

But, other than that, how did you like my surprises at the end. Yea, I decided to add Alejandro into the story. Because even though he is a major villain in TDWT, you gotta admit the dude is cool. And I decided to add Chris because,..well...he's awesome! So get ready for the drama that is about to commence .

Remember to R & R

Your Dude, Phantom


End file.
